Argumentative Match
by Queen of the Squares
Summary: Samantha Brooks. A girl, forced to live and learn like a boy by her prestigious father, now has to work under Ciel Phantomhive as his companion and physical instructor. But when strange events start to occur and people begin to pop up, it's up to her to keep her family's dark secret safe from Ciel's prying eyes -while in disguise as Samuel that is. CielXOC
1. His Companion, Sold

My name is Samantha Hope Brooks. "Hope" is my middle name because my father was "hoping for a boy". And because of that wish, I was raised as such. My beautiful mother –a French noblewoman- was never happy with him and his dream. He thought that she had been plagued with two twin girls, but to her, it was a blessing. So, behind his back, when he was out, she taught me about being a girl. My mother is very peculiar. She loves different nations, and she enjoys sewing. As a child, her mother used to school her in the cultures of other nations, forging a love for them in her. She taught me that as well, and, since she's French, I have to speak the tongue as well to communicate with her when in public places. She likes to make fun of people, and she usually does that in French.

My father will always see me as his, "son" until I get married off at least. My twin sister, Marie, is the eldest, born nine minutes ahead of me, so therefore, she's the heiress of our estate and title. She and I are fraternal –meaning we don't look alike. However, we still have some similarities, obviously. We are both of the same build –taking after Mother's small people. She stands slightly shorter than me, being 4'9 while I am 4'10. I am sure my height will be mocked by other "boys" as I fulfill my role as "The Great William J. Brooks only Son!" I am not of the male species nor will I ever be, but I must be a part of Father's ridiculous scheme until I am of marrying age. I don't really understand how this would work out –to raise me as a man, and then expect me to be the perfect wife? The very thought of having to be submissive repels a part of me, the side that my father raise. But the other part, the one that assures me I'm a girl, _wants_ to be married to a gentleman. One that will care for me, and will put his life on the line for me. Sadly, I doubt I would ever find anyone like that. Oh! And he's got to be handsome as well. It just won't due for him to be ugly.

I'm always filled with opposing thoughts and feelings. Father would not be pleased.

"Samantha!" Marie's light voice called. I didn't turn towards my door, but stood facing my mirror. I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of her footsteps running down the hall, heading for my room. I sighed, "Sammy!" I could hear mild panting behind me, "Samantha! Father wants to see you!" Marie called.

Opening my eyes, I held my silver brush in my hand, meeting her green eyes as I ran the brush through my tresses. Mine were a chocolate brown color, while hers was a light brown –much like caramel. However, our eyes really were identical.

I began to pile my hair onto the top of my head, "Come now Marie," I put my cap on, shimming is firmly on, making sure it was snug on my head, "what is it this time?" I finished, "I just finished my morning lessons. I cannot possibly fathom a reason as to why he would need to see me."

Marie huffed with agitation, "How should I know? He just said that he wanted your presence before noon. Oh! And he needs you to pass for an acceptable boy."

My twin walked over to me, and started pulling on my long-sleeved, collared shirt. Then stepped back, putting a hand to her chin as she looked me over, "Well, it _could_ be worse. Honestly! What is that dreadful man thinking? We're 12, and already developing. I doubt you'll be able to pull of this disguise for much longer. And would you get your bangs out of your eyes? Mother says that it's very ignorant, she says that our eyes are such a lovely hue, that we should show them off. And what do you do? You cover them up with hair! I have bangs as well, but at least I let mine grow out and I clip them back with Grandmother's hair clips. But you don't! You just cut them short!"

Scowling I replied, "Marie, my eyes are too girlish. If I don't cover them up, it makes my gender obvious."

"I know that! But the point still stands. I bet Mother that you'd reel in a boy with your eyes, and she says the same! You're not the heir, so you wouldn't have very many requests for you hand, like me. I really hate those suitors."

"That's obvious, really. You lock yourself in your room and I have to sneak your food by climbing up the trellis."

"I love our house, don't you?" she asked, looking around at my silver walls, "We each have a balcony! Which play Shakespeare wrote again? The one with the veranda?"

"Romeo and Juliet," I answered, sitting down in my chair, crossing my legs, "Why?"

"Wouldn't it be so romantic if someone proposed from the bottom? While we'd be dressed in a princess dress, singing to the birds whilst they flit around us and then he appears, riding on a white horse, wearing a suit of brilliant armor. Then, he'd call up to us, and we'd look down, see him, and our eyes would soften, and then he'd ask for our hand! Oh! And he'd be all out of breath because he was fighting his way to us!"

"… Marie, isn't that a bit farfetched?" I asked, rolling my eyes. She glared daggers at me.

"Shouldn't you want something like that? It's not like any noblemen are falling head-over-heels to be you fiancée. I would think you'd need a prince!"

It was my turn to glare, "What was your promise? That you'd only marry for love, and not just any love, but love at first sight? I wouldn't expect you to play the courting-card Marie."

Marie looked thoughtful for a second, fingering her plait, "I guess you're right, Sammy. Anyways, what did you learn about today?"

"Well," I began, "Father really pushed on my physical education. I ran all over the grounds, lifted weights, fenced, worked on the martial arts –you know, the skills father learned when visiting his foreign business in Asia? –and then I did my sciences, mathematics, biology, and I had a piano lesson with Madame Maxwell."

"The robust woman?"

"Yes, although it's not very good to categorize someone by their stature."

"Our cousin Eleanor would call her a squab, or some other queer word."

"Eleanor also dreams up body parts," I snorted.

"Oh Eleanor."

"Yes, but really, he had me up at the crack of dawn! And I deserve my afternoon break before I have "Senora Alberta" come and begin my Spanish lesson. How was your day?"

"I started with a good breakfast, then went with mother for my multicultural lessons on Japan and China. Then, I worked on my Polish and learned about their economics and political parties. I'm also learning about the inner workings of our own family. Plus, I wrote to Grandmother in France."

"How fun, I'm guessing you had a good time?"

"Of course! And don't worry, I wrote that you wished her well and that you say "Bonjour!" even though you haven't said anything like that at all. You can thank me later, because right now, you need to go see Father."

"I do hope it's because he wants to congratulate me on my lessons, but how should I know? Do I really have to be going now?"

"Yes, Sam, now go!"

"I do hope we don't have any guests. Usually when I'm in the manor, I'm allowed to have my cap off," I stood up and lightly touched the brim of my cap. I began to walk out, closely followed by Marie. Together, we made our way down the hallways and to the parlor room where we entertained our guests. There, I saw father, and two mysterious strangers.

"Ah, Samuel, Marie, you've come. As you can see, we have guests today," he turned to face his, his blue eyes glaring as his blond locks waved around his face. I leaned and looked around him, spotting the two, they were sitting on the lounge chairs, one was sipping tea, "Marie, idź i towarzyszyć swoją matkę. Ona sama podczas haftowania i jestem pewien, że ona cieszyć się."

"Ale ojciec! Nie chcę iść i haftować! To głupie i bez sensu! Dlaczego nie mogę Sam? I chcę rozmawiać z gości też! Dlaczego nie mogę? To niesprawiedliwe!"

"Sam jest twoim bratem, i trzeba, aby zakończyć klas. Nie masz w lewo?"

"No! I don't!"

"Father," I cut in, relishing in my plan to embarrass the man. He's the bane of my existence after all, "Isn't speaking in a tongue incomprehensible to the company considered rude?"

He looked at me, his lip twitched, "Yes, but they don't need to hear what I'm telling your sister, do they?"

"It's still inconsiderate," I told him, "And disrespectful to all company. I don't speak Polish, and you still talk in the language regularly."

"I have to agree with what the runt is saying," the smaller of the company said, "I don't speak Polish as well."

My father glared down at me, "Samuel, quand vous reviendrez, je te ferai fouetter si dur, votre tête va tomber!"

"However, I do speak French," the Lord said, his mouth turning even farther down than it already was.

"Excuse me, Earl Phantomhive, it is a standing joke with my son and I. I mean no offense to you."

I looked over, noting that Marie had just retreated to the door, making "camp" beside it and watching with intelligent eyes as our conversation played out.

"Really? No matter, let us continue to our business, shall we?"

"Of course, but as far as I had figured, our negotiation has already been finished and all you needed was the boy."

"Yes, it has. But I still need to meet your son if he's going to be serving my family for years to come."

"Definitely."

"Wait!" I screeched, my voice rising out of "male" octaves, "What do you mean, "all you needed was the boy" and "serving my family for years to come"? I mean no disrespect, but I have not been informed of any of this prior. And I would like an explanation!"

"I am sending you to work as a servant for the Phantomhive family. Lord Phantomhive here is going to be taking you to his estate." My father's intimidating light blue eyes glared down at me, knowing I would not be pleased. And I wasn't. Working for a lord? Another noble? Blasphemy! Ridiculous! How dare he _sell_ me! In the words of Marie: That's so unfair!

But I couldn't protest. Not if a deal had already been reached, and Father knew that. I also knew that he's extremely angry at my "insanely high voice for a guy". I completely forgot to drop it lower to something slightly higher than a normal 12 year old "boy". And he's terribly irate right now.

"I see," was all I said as I lowered my gaze, hearing the gasp Marie tried to stifle.

"You will be working as my physical "coach" as well as helping the other servants, being my messenger, and a "companion" to me," the earl told me, "According to my butler, Sebastian, I'm not receiving enough physical activity."

Now it made sense why Father had been pushing me in my workouts.

"But in all honesty, Lord William never mentioned your height, and I highly doubt you'll be much help since you're such a runt."

I bristled, scowling, "I can assure you _sir_, that I'm perfectly capable of pushing you to your limits. Of course, I'll have to be made aware of all limitations, if you have any, of course. I know a bit of kinesiology, but I will push you. Hard."

My father squeezed my shoulder, most likely making a bruise, "As you already know, I have approved this work. You have my full backing." He then used his hand to shoot me forward, towards the other males. I felt my hat begin to come off and I slapped my hands over it, not taking a chance and forgetting to balance myself. As soon as I realized I was going to fall on my face, I sent myself into an awkward turn, landing in front of the two.

"Sorry sir, I tripped…" after a short pause, I came up with the only thing I could think of, "air. It won't happen again."

"Sam your belongings will be sent over later today," my father said, his penetrating gaze digging into my back.

"We'll be taking our leave now," the Earl said, standing and setting his tea on the table before turning towards the door. His butler, Sebastian, I'm guessing, followed, opening the door. I came last and sent a look over my shoulder to Marie.

She sent me an apologetic glance before lightly closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is my first Black ButlerKuroshitsuji fanfiction. I'm going to be following the anime since I haven't finished the manga yet. I might even make a companion to this story later on when I've finished and that story follow the original manga. **

**So, this is my newest OC, Samantha Hope Brooks alias Samuel Harley Brooks. Yes, she's short, but her mother is 5'0 even and she's still growing, meaning that she'll stop around that point. **

**Review! I hope you've enjoyed, and the next chapter will come soon enough!**


	2. His Companion, Audacious

Thoughts swirled around my head. Why was he selling me? Giving me away without a second glance? How is that right? For all of my life, I've followed his orders to a T, yet, at the prospect of his own personal gain –whatever it is in this situation –he rids himself of me and sends me off! Why won't he just marry off Marie already? That will bring in more profit to the family, and he won't have to do anything –the lazy man. So why this? Why me? I'm just his cross-dressing daughter, I'm not the heiress of certain fortune. A man would give _anything_ to marry my sister, even if it is just for the wealth of our family.

Large ivory doors were still closed in my face. I hadn't moved, my hands clenching and unclenching in anger at my sister, for closing the door, my mother for not speaking up for me, the Phantomhive and his butler for taking me, my father for giving me away… and mostly at myself, for letting this happen. Why can't I just speak up at the injustice of the predicament? Why will no heart-wrenching, politic-defying words of choice come out of my mouth?

I'm usually so argumentative. I enjoy debating, but it's often hard to find a good partner. Marie won't do, she knows nothing of the outside world like I do. I won't speak with my mother –she annoys me with her mile-a-minute dialogue. The servants are to illiterate to be of any intellectual use, which only leaves my father. I fight with him often. It's fun, sometimes, I pick a subject that he has trouble with, like the underworld crime rings. Or dog fights, and kidnappings. Then, he'll chose a subject that I know nothing about and call it even! Hello! Not even!

My mother has always told me that one day, I'd be in a situation that looks ungodly and I'd have to suffer through it. Well, it seems like I've been thrust into it now.

"Ah, Lord Samuel," the butler's glossy voice said behind me, "the young Master is already seated in the carriage. Please, join us for our ride back to the manor."

I closed my eyes, my hands drawing into fists and spun around, feeling the light breeze on my exposed neck. I opened my eyes again, hoping that they looked as dead and numb and hurt as I felt.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I replied, forcing my legs to take me away from everything I've known, all that my home is. Even if that in itself is ungodly. The butler, Sebastian, didn't reply and followed closely after me as I walked. I knew it must look like I'm heading for my death, and in my mind, I couldn't think of anything more fitting. I, Samantha, had to leave and work at the tender age of 12. And I, Samantha, am not Samantha, but Samuel apparently, therefore, I must leave. And I Samuel am a noble as well, one that was raised on the prospects of servitude and have known nothing different.

So why am I, of all people, so shocked and melancholy at this sudden revelation?

The black haired man opened the carriage doors and I stepped in, scooting over the seat to the far corner, opposite of the earl. Sebastian climbed in after me, graceful beyond human capability.

"Well," the earl began after the carriage had begun to move, "I hope you aren't as incompetent as you appear to be."

Honestly, at this point, I was already starting to have my anger reach its peak and that comment made me want to throw myself out of the doors and onto the streets. But, I pulled myself together, grappling at the furthest reaches of my sanity and scowled, "I'm far from "incompetent". As a child of noble birth –such as yourself, I have been learning the same material you have, Phantomhive." My snarky nature showed itself when I naturally said his family name with a mocking tone.

He glared at me, "I'll have you know that just because you have a title, that doesn't mean you'll be treated any different than the other servants."

I crossed my arms, glaring back, "Why would I _want_ any special treatment from a brat like _you_?"

"I'm a "brat"? Coming from one who is younger _and_ smaller than me, you're hardly one to talk."

I growled, my scowl deepening, "At least I'm not helpless."

Phantomhive looked miffed, "What do you mean by that?"

"My father never let _me_ have the aid of servants. They taught me how to cook, dress myself, and clean my belongings before leaving me on my own. I didn't get anything handed to me on a silver platter." I inwardly cringed. I was a bit harsh on the older boy, but Father told me not to leave without making myself look better than the company. However, Mother said that I shouldn't be rude, and as a girl, I shouldn't bite back like a caged dog as I often do. Only… That's my nature from the way I was handled and raised. I've always been argumentative.

"Excuse me, Lord Samuel," Sebastian's voice tore through my angst, "I apologize if my master has offended you, but you have been hired to be a companion and trainer for the young Master. It will not do for you to start your relationship off on the wrong foot."

I nodded, looking down and running my hands over the fabric of my loose shorts that hung slightly below my knees. What he said was true. Having a scorching hatred between us would just make my personal Hell even worse. Looking up again, I met the young earl's eye, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You see, it's just… hard for me. I… I've always known my father hasn't ever cared, but it's even worse when I have to accept the fact consciously. Plus, the shock of this development is making me think irrationally. Please accept my apology, Phantomhive."

"Hm, fine. I forgive you, but, tell me, why do you refer to me by my family name?"

"Because, that is how you were introduced to me. You haven't told me your first name."

"It is Ciel," he told me, "And you are Samuel, correct?"

_No, that's not correct._

"Yes, Samuel Harley Brooks! That's me!"

But it's not like I could say so. I have to keep up this ridiculous charade for the rest of my life, thanks to Father for not thinking things through, like always.

"You will need to start calling me Master," he interjected, looking down at me. This boy is very condescending, not a very philanthropic person, I'll say.

"Would that not be inappropriate?" I inquired. The thought of calling someone like _him_ master repelled me. And it didn't help that my favorite aunt, Rosaline is very perverted, so now unladylike thoughts are filling my mind, "We are of the same social standing, so why should I call you something that's politically incorrect?"

"Because, you are now my servant, even with noble blood. I told you not to be expecting any treatment other, and you won't be receiving it no matter how much you beg."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to start calling you "Master". It's wrong and I won't be stepping out of my social class. I still have my title, even when in servitude to you."

He grunted, no doubt resolving to breach this subject another day. He smirked, "Tell me Samuel, do you play chess?"

"Of course. I thought that it was a game all nobles must learn. Why?"

"We must play when we get back to the manor."

I shrugged, crossing my legs and arms, "Alright, sounds like a date. I like games, even though I don't excel at them. What about you?"

"I enjoy playing when I have the time. As the Lord Phantomhive, I'm very busy. If you don't excel in games and puzzles, then what do you excel in?"

"Well," I began, leaning back in my seat, "Father said that I have a very high aptitude for tracking and trickery. Basically I'm good at prying information out of people and finding things. My sister, Marie, jokes that I'm the utmost rival of all the kleptomaniacs in the world. I'm good at discovering things."

"Perhaps you could help then. First though, I would like to test this skill you claim to possess," Ciel told me. He pulled a sliver ring with a deep blue diamond off of his thumb and held it up, continuing with, "Sebastian will hide this ring in my manor and you will have to find where it lies, then return it to me safely."

I nodded in acknowledgement of my task, "I will do as you ask. Tell me, will the other servants be made aware of the ring's location?"

"No, only Sebastian and myself will know."

I frowned, "What an unfair game, Ciel. To say that I have to pry information out of your butler? But I will accept this challenge with open arms."

Ciel smirked, no doubt knowing he had me cornered, "When we arrive back, I will leave you in my study, then retrieve you so you can begin your mission."

I nodded once more, my neck already beginning to get a crick from the continuous motion –as well as the jerky movement of the carriage. I bit my bottom lip in thought. How was I to solve this, if I wasn't able to get the information from Sebastian?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, well, I've got the newest chapter out! You'll be pleased to know, that I have handwritten tons of pages, so, now, I just need to polish, type, and polish again. I have like, four betas. Three on grammar, and one that's really good with the character's personalities. Three of those four have accounts, the other doesn't but she does have a really comedic comic strip for Fruits Basket. It's so funny, when I was over at her house, we laughed for hours about it, and still do often. It's really very hilarious. Anyways, the other three are Mad Zia Magdalena, JellieYumYum, and VeganVampy! VeganVampy also helps with making sure the characters aren't OOC, but, JellieYumYum, has actually finished the anime, like me, so she's obviously the more logical choice. Not that VeganVampy isn't good with the characters, it's just rational in my mind. However, JellieYumYum has not read this chapter yet, so this one is 'hot off the press'. <strong>

**Ah, so, what do you think about my character, hm? Oh, and for those of you wondering, yes, Ciel is still engaged to Elizabeth in my story. No, I will not call her that god-awful name, "Lizzy". Seriously! Stupid! And almost every girl in my family is named Elizabeth! I have tons of cousins with that name, my Grandmother, Aunt, her daughters child, and my Grandfather's sister, it's insane! And they all hate the name Lizzy! Every single one! And my word processor says that's it's spelled wrong! Gah! It annoys me so much! **

**And it's not just her name that ticks me off, it's her personality! She's so moronic! Some people say that JellieYumYum is crazy/insane/bouncy/ "calls everything cute" (the last thing she doesn't by the way~) but Elizabeth is ten times worse! I couldn't be in a room for five seconds with that girl! I'd end up using my machete on her **_**head**_** and, for all of you Utau fans, she's a complete rip off of Teto Kasane! Look it up, compare pictures, you will see…~**

**Honestly, I can't see how anyone will put up with her, and she's overly infatuated with Ciel. Really, it's bordering on Creepy Stalker Chick. She's so overly obsessive. I hate obsessive people, and sometimes I just need to –excuse my rude terminology –bitch about it. Hahaha, today, JellieYumYum and I were bashing her and we decided that she'd do her trademark offensive mood and then she'd get her torch and start kicking the girl chanting, "Sacrifice, sacrifice" over and over again, while I built a pyre around it and then we'd set it on fire, burning to a pile of dust. Just like Medea burned those poor children in the beautiful myth. Haha, Yes, we're insane. No, we don't need to be checked into a mental institution. **

**And with that, Review, or I may just let all that energy and ink/lead go to waste…. **


	3. His Companion, Foiled

I sat in the earl's study, deep in thought: _The butler will be of no use, he won't be worth my time to trick into telling me the whereabouts of that beautiful ring. Sebastian is no doubt far beyond my intelligence level. In all honesty, the earl is probably up there as well. Maybe I should try and interrogate the other servants first –for all I know, they could have seen the butler when he is hiding the prize. Yet, for the life of me –I can't remember their names! However, those chances are slim indeed and that means my only choice is Ciel. But I'll try the servants first, just in case. _

"Samuel, you test as now begun. Report back to me here –_if_ you can find it," Ciel's voice broke into my plotting as he strode into the room.

"_If_? Do you mean to tell me that you have no confidence whatsoever in my abilities?"

The boy waved his hand haughtily, "I've never seen you work, so how should I know? But to answer your question, yes, I believe you will fail, for I have sent you on an impossible task. I highly doubt that you will succeed in prying information out of Sebastian. He's terribly loyal to me, you see."

I frowned, _How cocky_! I wasn't even going to question Sebastian in the first place, so his ill-faith is completely misplaced! Knowing that Ciel thought I was actually _considering_ asking Sebastian is insulting! Just because my father is abominable and pushed me, making me almost fall flat on my face, doesn't mean that I'm some naked illiterate savage who paints herself blue and eats raw deer! That's so Alexander, not Samantha. As I have not stated prior, but it's the truth any-fix, Melissa and I are the _only _sane beings in our family. She's twenty and is two months pregnant. She's married to Herrick Katz, a man with German roots, and both are very nice. Although, he is a musician and travels often, neither can be happier with each other. I look most like Melissa, we both have dark brown hair and green eyes, while hers are a different shade –bordering on amber. It's sad when you look more like a cousin than your own twin.

Any-fix! Back to the matter at hand.

I could tell my lips were twitching with words unsaid –and not just any unspoken words, they were malevolent unspoken words at that! I bared my teeth, snarling out, "I'll go about this task just to prove you wrong!" I stormed out of the room before he could respond, slamming the door behind me. Damned cocky bastard! I ran through the halls, smoke practically rolling off of me with my rage. How dare he! But I can't concentrate on his rude behavior, I must devote my being to solve the enigma he has set before me.

_Who to ask…?_ I don't know where they are exactly, it's not like I'm fully aware of their position in the household, but there was one that's obvious. The chef, I can't remember his name, but I'm sure he mentioned something about it. Now, to find the kitchen. Of course I'm not aware of the kitchen location either, nothing was really told to me during introductions, but I can't be wondering for too long.

_~O~ _

I've been wondering about aimlessly for the past hour, and I keep passing the same portrait. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. This place is a labyrinth! It's so different from my own home, which was built as a mix of Chinese and French architecture. It's a very beautiful building, two-storied with a balcony outside each room, it's a lovely place to be. The ceiling however is based off of Asian design more than the French, following the same curved roofing style that those cultures possess.

How homesick I am! Just thinking about it makes me want to cry, to leave this place and never return. I miss everything about my manor. I miss the imbecilic servants, my own horse, Thunderbird, as well as our three dogs, Sherman, Herman, and German. Their rambunctious attitudes always bring a smile to my face, even when melancholy as I am right now. The canines antics are so hilarious, especially Sherman, our one year old pup. He's a German Shepard, and I love every minute of his playful nature. I miss them very much, and will do anything to be able to cuddle with them again by the fireplace in Mother and Father's room as I often used to. Oh! And we have a cat as well, a big, fluffy Persian by the name of Phillip! He's very laidback and calm, and for years, he would sleep in my bed when I had nightmares. Before I had gotten him, I would wake up every night from my dreams and would go out of the house and run. I would run, walk, and end up in the stables, sleeping in a stall with Old Blue, our roan. He's older now, around 17, but he's still got spunk.

By this point, I know for a fact that I've been walking in circles, yet I don't know where to turn and correct my course. If only this was back at my home, then I'd know exactly where to look. As a child, when I didn't want to attend my lessons, I'd rise before dawn climb down the trellis below my balcony, journey into the woods at the front of our manor and there, I'd make my way into a tree and, depending on the seasons, eat some fresh fruit. You see, right below my room are the fruit orchards, they have orange trees, apple trees, cherry blossoms and so many others. Even some from Asia and India, as well as Spain and of course France. My father travels often as well, like Harold, and he always brings back the most unique trinkets and food. However, now, I can't do that, and I don't even have Old Blue to run to anymore! I don't have my dogs or cat.

"Are you looking for something?" a male voice –the tone reminded me of Marie, deepening my homesickness –called out from behind me. I popped my head around and took him in, he's the one with blonde locks framing big eyes. He also wore hairclips, again making an allusion to Marie and making my long for my old home.

"Actually yes," I began, my voice thick. It showed how much I wanted to cry, but I can't do that. Father would hurt me –he doesn't like it when I show my emotions, "would you mind showing me to the kitchen? I'm not sure where it is, and I would really like to speak with the chef. I've been going in circles for the past hour!"

"Ok, Samuel" he replied, smiling at me and laughing slightly at the amount of time I'd been walking, "I don't know _how_ you ended up on this side of the manor, the kitchen is on the other side completely!"

"Really? I was completely off! Oh, and you can just call me Sam, or Harley –either is fine," I grinned, taking an immediate liking to his bubbly aura. He seems to light up the whole hallway with his smile and bright eyes, as if he is the entire reason the sun shone.

"Sam it is then! You can just call me Finny!"

_~O~_

Finnian ended up taking me to the kitchen as promised, showing and reintroducing me to the cook. I really enjoy Finnian's company, and would like to continue on with him later. Honestly, I prefer him over the earl. Finnian reminds me of a deer, a fawn with a red pelt and little white spots, he just has this vulnerable air about him.

I also like Bardroy, he's the chef and reminds me greatly of a large, lazy lion –like one from Father's stories about Africa! Any-fix, I like the man, and am sort of guilt that I must try and manipulate him to get my way. It always makes me worry when I have to use my skill, I feel as if I'm lying to the people.

"So, Bard," I began, "have you seen Sebastian anywhere?"

"Yes, I have," he informed me moving the cigarette between his lips.

"Can you tell me where you saw him?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I do, the man will murder me!" he exclaimed.

"…What?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"He's like a _demon_ or something!"

I rolled my eyes, "He can't be _that_ terrifying. From what I can tell, he's very polite and wouldn't hurt a soul!"

"You have no idea, but I really need you to go. Sorry Sam," he pushed me out of the kitchen and shut the door.

"Damn," I cursed, today just isn't my day. The other servants are probably terrified of the butler as well. I don't see why, I agree that he's a little intimidating, but he's never shown any signs of being abusive. Of course it's not like I know the man. His eyes are such a strange color, yet they don't look queer on his face.

Any-fix, the butler has foiled my plans, so I must pull the last card. I have to deceive the earl himself.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the next painfully short chapter. You may be wondering about the whole "Any-fix" deal, well, it's part of her past, so I can't reveal that in an AN, so don't fret my dears. That answer will come soon. **

**Review, or my time will be wasted. **


	4. His Companion, Favor

I braced myself, closing my eyes and breathing deeply as I steeled my entire being for the task ahead. Some might say it's impossible, some might say it's insane to even consider the possibility –I don't really know- that I could make the Earl tell me where the treasure is. It's a terrible philosophy, that one as great as I must bow before a weakling like him, but, in these situations, with his high intellectual stability, it must happen. And I have to be smart about the task I have set before myself. If I slip up, then I'm a goner, but if I pull through and all goes according to plan, then I am a winner!

I think I may seem a little compromising, slightly off-my-rocker, but, to be honest, I'm the sanest one in my family. Take… Rosalie for example. No woman should be that… perverse. It's simply ungodly! She's part of the _Hunt Branch_, started by her, in fact, when she married Terrance Hunt, a very formidable worker in the Scotland Yard. She is also the eldest child of George Brooks and Kayla Brooks, as well as preceding my father in line of heir –until Grandfather signed the estate and title over to Father. Rosalie has four children, all very queer in their own way. First, there's Abraham, or Abe for short, he's a man of little words, he doesn't speak much, except for the occasional "Eggnog" or "Milk", but when he does say something other than that –it's very deep and philosophical. Then, there's Eleanor… and what can I say? Eleanor is Eleanor, no doubt about that. One of the many odd things about her is that she allows her cat, _Fezzik the Great Conquer of Man and Ruler of the Squirrels_, to ride on her head. Then, of course, there's Daphne, not much can be said about her, except that she's always hungry, and when she's hungry, all she says is, "Food! I want FOOOOD!" very commandingly and whiny of course. Then there's dear, dear, sweet Esther… well… she's sweet when you do what she wants, if not then she stabs you with the nearest item.

But enough of that talk, I must concentrate! I let out a long breath, opening my eyes and staring at the Earl's door. Slowly, I raised my hand and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard him call from inside. I heard footsteps pattering towards the door and held my breath, fastening my hands behind my back, closing them into tight fists and waited. The door opened, revealing a smirking Sebastian, and an irate Ciel, who was sitting at his desk with his hands clasped under his chin.

"You have found the ring?" he asked, a little put off at this sudden development.

"Yes," I answered surely, staring at him in the eye, I wouldn't back down. I had to fulfill the mission.

"Where?" he asked, me, genuinely, for once, as he looked with mild surprise at my slight form.

"In the kitchens, Bardroy saw Sebastian hide it and told me where to find it," I answered, it wasn't a complete lie, Bardroy _did_ see Sebastian hide the ring, he justdidn't tell me where.

"What?" he cried out, "No! It's in the cupboard under the staircase!"

I grinned at him, showing my victory, and displayed my empty hands, "Thank you Ciel, I'm delighted you told me where to look!" I spun around on my heel, darting out of the room, barely catching his snort of discontent before bolting through the hallways. I scrambled around, tripping slightly when I stubbed my toe on the leg of a hall-table, but I continued on, limping slightly, with barely uttered, "Ow" 's. My toe was still throbbing as I descended the stairs, once again tripping and almost falling down on my face, but thankfully, I'm used to this, so, it has been avoided.

Stepping onto solid ground and quickly distancing myself from the perilous climb, I bent over and felt the already swelling toe inside of my shoe. I was never able to take a hit. Grimacing slightly, I bit my lip and limped around the staircase, scanning the grey wall with my eyes, searching for a doorknob of some sort. There was nothing, just a grey, stone wall. Frowning, I stepped close to the wall, sliding my hand alone the smooth, cool surface. I smiled a bit at the feel, placing my cheek against it and breathing in –this reminded me of my Aunt Rosalie's home, most of it was stone, having inherited it from Grandmother's family. When I was younger, and my father and mother were away on business, Marie and I would stay over with Eleanor and Abe –Daphne was just a baby at this point –and everything was happy. Rosalie, at this point, wasn't carrying Esther, and her husband, Terrance, wasn't working for the Yard yet. I really liked Terrance. I remember that when I was homesick, he told me that nothing made you feel better than a good wall-feel. He would also let me sleep in the bed with him and Rosalie when I had nightmares/terrors and I didn't have Old Blue or Phillip to run to (Phillip is dead now, in case I haven't made a mention of that.)

I really miss Terrance. My forehead left the wall in an instant as I held back tears, forcing my face to become neutral. I stepped back, alienating the memories, forcing them to the back of my mind, covering them up with false images of flowers and orchards, and forests, and mountain peaks, and deserts, and woodland creatures. Visions of natural phenomenon always made me forget. The brilliant aesthetic pictures would stifle any hurtful thought or feeling. The floridness would disassociate me with the anamneses of past events. After closing my chartreuse and gathering myself, I once again searched for the handle to open the cabinet. My eyes scoped the wall, gorging into it and trying to find some semblance of an aperture.

My lips pursed together as I beheld the wall. _What cupboard? Is there anything here? I don't think so! Should I acquire one of the servants' help? How foolish! No, I cannot. Where would my dignity be then? How could I face the Earl if I had to ask one of those twits assistance? Impossible! Blasphemy! What an abominable thought! No, I shall not acquire their services. I shall finish this on my own. _

And with that final thought, I searched with more vigor, and after a long, rigorous battle, I found it. It was very small, a trapdoor sort of thing, located near the base of the wall. And here I was thinking it was of regular size! Ah, the Earl is a smart one, I cannot debate that. And the "cupboard" is opened by a little pull-string that's camouflaged into the wall! How was I supposed to see that!

Well, I guess that's the point, isn't it? I'm not supposed to succeed in this task, and even if I got to a point where I knew the _location_, I would be unable to_ actually_ get to the ring. He's a devious one, indeed, but, hopefully, I will be able to match his wits, and prevail.

Squatting down beside the door, I gently grabbed the string, pulling it out from the wall and lifting the miniature door and setting eyes on a marvelous sight. The late noon light streamed into the outer room, forcing the ring to cast an ethereal blue glow, the silver shined dramatically, and my breath caught in my throat. I guess I'm simple minded, because the most simplistic things can make me happy and stun me. I really like this ring and I wish that my own family crest was on something as beautiful as this heirloom. Of course, I'm not sure if Ciel's crest is on his ring. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't.

Any-fix, enough of the circling thoughts.

I grabbed the ring, feeling the cold metal against my warm flesh as I closed my fingers around the precious gem. I smiled to myself and stood up, turning to the stairs and started forward. Honestly, I'm very proud of myself; I mean, I, Samantha Brooks have done the unthinkable and actually outsmarted/tricked _the_ Ciel Phantomhive into solving this conundrum and telling me how to solve the problem he had set up for me! I must have God on my side!

…At least for today.

I'm so delighted! I actually bested him! I know that I've only known the boy for a few hours, but from what I can tell, he's something of a prodigy! Father must have seen something special in him, because why else would I have been sold into Ciel's care? Father must have saw how intellectual the boy was and wanted me to observe and learn from him, because that's just how Father works! Why else would he have let me get beat up when I was little by the local boys? So I could learn the basics of street-fighting, that's why! And so, he must have had some ulterior motive for giving me away! He has to! Of course, it could just be because he doesn't want me anymore. He might just think I'm a waste of space, like my cousin Arianna sometimes jokes.

So he has to think that I can be taught _something_ by the boy.

I sighed, fingering the ring as I wound my way through the halls and back to the earl's office. I spaced out and the next thing I knew, I was standing once again, at the door to the Earl's study. This happens very often, when I space out, it seems as if my body goes on autopilot and I just end up somewhere with no recollection of how I got there, or when I got there, or why I was there in the first place. So, going back to what I'm supposed to be doing, I decided to barge into the room. The Earl should be expecting me; he did tell me where it was after all.

"I see you have no sense of manner, Brooks," Ciel sneered at me.

"Only to those who deserve such rudeness, my Lord," I growled at him. I don't know what it is, but something about Ciel just irks me. He makes me mad and uncomfortable, and I don't know why –and trust me, I absolutely abhor not knowing something.

"Is that anyway to treat the man that owns you?"

"Man," I said, purposefully avoiding the subject of his question, "you're hardly a boy!"

"Really? And _you_ are? You're younger than me."

"So? I'm way more athletic and I'm surely stronger than you."

"Well you are my physical trainer after all, Samuel," he said, "It'd be a shame if you were weaker than I was. We'd have to send you back with your father."

"I don't care," I rolled my eyes, "Any-fix, I've found your ring, and I would like something in return."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, you see, I'm a Catholic, and I have to go to church on our holy days of obligation, those being Sundays. So I was wondering if maybe we could go and visit my Aunt Melissa so she can take me. She and her husband Herrick don't live far from your manor, and I do love her so, she's definitely my sanest relative."

"So what you're asking for isn't a pleasure, but an obligatory deed?"

"Yes."

"I'd have assumed that you'd want something more extravagant."

"Why? I've never been given much, so why would I want that now that I'm a servant?"

"You seem to be that type of person."

"I'm not, obviously. I'm a Catholic. We give back."

"Hm, how far, in reality is her manor?"

"Around 30 or so miles, it shouldn't take that long, maybe around an hour or two."

"What would I get out of this?"

"You'd be without my presence for an entire day, and possibly night as I may just spend my time with her and Herrick. I do enjoy Herrick… even if he's completely annoying."

"You wouldn't be speaking of Herrick Katz would you?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"He's a very famous musician. Didn't he work for the King of Austria for a time?"

"Yes, he did."

"What instruments does he play?"

"He plays very many, he plays a guitar, piano, violin, flute, piccolo, and he sings."

"He seems to be a man of many talents."

"Oh, Uncle Herrick is, but don't tell him I said that. His ego's big enough. He's a very conceited person and hates it when everything isn't focused on him."

"My young Master, should I prepare the carriage then?"

"Yes, do that Sebastian. I'd enjoy having a casual conversation with this Herrick."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it has been a very long time since my last update, which only means that life has been very hectic for me. I've had some personal issues that are causing me much distress, and I am not going to go into them on the internet. I have real-life confidents who I speak with everyday. (These would be Mad Zia Magdalena (my twin) JellieYumYum (my best friend) "Frank" (My other best friend, her name is actually Melissa) and VeganVampy (my other best friend who I don't get to speak with every day, but I do when I get the chance)<strong>

**Anyways, some of you may be wondering about the whole "Any-fix" thing, let's just say it shall be revealed in due time my lovlies, all in due time! And yes, next chapter you'll actually get to meet a member of Samantha's _family_. It's the moment you've all been waiting for! -Not really. This _is _only the fourth chapter after all, but still, it's going to be fun. I do have this story very planned out, I've spent much time on it (The time I do have when I don't focus on my personal predicaments) and from those, I can assure I have multiple chapters planned out. I, honestly, can't wait to get to canon, because then the fun will start! **

**It really will, because I have an excuse to watch the series again!**

**Of course, I'll watch the series again anyways, but it's always good to have an alibi! So, back to topic. I'll try and come out with the next chapter as soon as possible, and hopefully that will be soon since I'm off for a week! Yay! Although, I will be going to Arkansas for a few affairs (By that I mean it's a family vacation that I have to go on.) At least there will be relaxing hotsprings! **

**I actually am looking forward to this vacation (I really need a break from life) and I will hope to get the next chapter out before then! **

**Ciao, **

**Queen of the Squares**


	5. His Companion, Caterwauling Katz

Together, the young Phantomhive and I rode over the bumpy roads crisscrossing and intersecting at perpendicular angles, all the way to Melissa's house. Because Melissa is so much younger than my father and Aunt Rosalie, I see her more as an older sister. You see, she's 12 years younger than Rosalie and 11 years younger than my father. Nana had her later in life, which should be obvious. Any-fix, so we had been driving a really long time in silence, and unlike most people, I do enjoy silence. It allows me to think, since I'm so high-strung and am easily distracted. My father says I'm like a hot-blooded horse –much like my young Arabian, Thunderbird, which is why we're a good pair.

I do so love Thunderbird; he's a beautiful beast with great confirmation. He always holds his head high and he's amazingly fast with great endurance. Father also says that since I'm tiny, I can ride him for a while yet. Thunderbird is only a two year old, still very green. He's solid black, not a snip or blaze, and no white hooves. His coat is glossy and I love the feel of his pelt. Because of him, I do have an infatuation with black fur/hair on animals/humans. I believe it's a wonderful color and it really brings out one's eyes –if they are light colored that is. It's a glorious contrast, and I do so love that as well. However, the young Earl ruins the effect by being mean and rude.

I've always hated to ride in a carriage, and, no matter what, whenever I ride in one to Melissa's house, my hatred increases tenfold.

Of course, due to the beauty that is the Katz home, I can never stay cranky. The rolling green hills are surrounded by cast-iron fencing. Each rod has a different flower design, and they follow a specific pattern. The flowers appear to be budding, making them look very beautiful, as they curl and twirl artistically at the stem. To enter the property, you have to go through a large and aesthetic gate made from gold as well as being studded with silver, which again is a petite rose bloom. After this and the long, jagged path on the top of the tallest hill in the vicinity –which resembles a tiny, non-steep plateau –only because the top is completely flat and holds all of their housing, stabling, and gardens –is their manor, which is 3-stories tall and made from Grecian marble, making look like something out of one of those damned fairytales Marie is always going on about.

Is it hard to imagine why I'm so fond of the place? I'm very easy to please and this architecture takes my breath away. Is it hard to imagine that upon arrival onto the trail going to the gate that I flung myself from the carriage and sprinted all the way down to see it, meeting their faithful servant (and one they see as a son) Hans?

"Lady Samantha?" he asked, tilting his head as he looked down the trail at the arriving Phantomhive carriage.

"Ja," I said then pointed to my hat, "Herr Samuel."

Understanding appeared on his face and he nodded, not saying anything. Hans is very shy, and seeing a man as intimidating as Sebastian step from the carriage made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Ich muss mit Herrn Herrick und Frau Melissa sprechen," I told him, looking nervously back at the carriage and Sebastian. I made eye contact with the man and a chill ran up and down my spine and my skin tingled. Not normal. **(I need to speak with Lord Herrick and Lady Melissa.)**

"Oh! Ich sehe, Ich ihnen sagen!" he replied, starting to jump over the iron railings. I grabbed onto the back of his shirt. **(Oh! I see, I will tell them!)**

"Können Sie uns inder ersten?" **(Can you let us in first?)**

"Ja," Hans sheepishly smiled and easily hopped over the taller fencing. I couldn't blame him for forgetting, he's only a few years older than I, can't speak English other than saying "Yes" "No" "I don't know" "Lady" and "Lord", and he most likely can't even read in German. Hans was practically adopted by the Katz when Herrick saved him from being beaten to death in an ally back in Germany. Hans also knows my secret, meaning he understood what I meant when I called myself Lord Samuel, and he is the only servant that's allowed to go to the family gatherings. Actually, he's the only outsider that's ever been allowed to come to the meetings!

Hans opened the gate and Sebastian drove the carriage onto my Aunt and Uncle's property. I grinned at Hans, waved, and got back in, sitting opposite Ciel.

"I didn't know you spoke German so fluently Samuel," he said.

"Oh, it's just something I learned since I do have German family from Herrick's side. And some English on his side as well, the woman who raised me as her own is English. Married a German relative but then Eudaldo had his…" I paused for a second, catching myself before I said anything I regretted, "was eaten by a wolf."

It wasn't a complete lie.

"I see…" he said, "Strange I didn't know wolves are so common in Germany."

"Yes, they're being killed as we speak," I spoke calmly, but inside I was a melting pot of rage. I couldn't believe she just left me. Elise left, and I haven't seen her since December 14, two years ago! She wasn't even present for my 10th birthday! I'm so mad, and speaking of wolves always reminds me of her because… I'm not going to get into that. It's a very long conversation but still, it angers me greatly. She just left me, and made me have to stay with my father. After Eudaldo was… taken from this world, she ended up staying on our land, in a small cabin and I stayed with her.

"Ah," he said as the carriage jolted to a stop. The door opened and Ciel was helped out by Sebastian while I got out on my own, ignoring the hand. I don't have anything against Sebastian; it's just that for some reason, he reminds me sorely of Elise.

"Hello~?" a strong, manly voice rung out like a gong as we started into the house. Herrick ran forward, standing proudly in front of us, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Sam, my _boy_, how good it is to see you again." Herrick only has a slight German accent; he's been speaking English for a while now, having been married to Melissa since she was 17. He's only 25 currently. They've been together for five years.

"Hello Herrick," I said, "this is my master, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh, hello, I'm Herrick Katz," he turned his head back, looking deeper into his house, "Melissa! Guests!"

Dainty footsteps could be heard before I saw my pregnant Aunt. She beamed as she saw me, "Sam, it's so nice to see you! I'm glad you've come, but pray tell why. Hans is in a worried sort, he says you've come in a strange carriage with strange people and he's much distraught. Is that an eyepatch?" The artsy woman was immediately drawn to Ciel's facial accessory she strode over, a hand on her slightly bulging stomach. Melissa wore a pretty turquoise jacket over her black lacy skirts, always a one for fashion, and pretty black boots made of polished leather.

Ciel was taken aback by the manor of which she addressed his eyepatch and stepped back slightly.

"I can't believe you're around someone with an eyepatch, Sam, I'd never thought you'd be one to have a friend as simply fantastic as this!" she grinned at me, her green-gold eyes bright as she clapped her small hands. Melissa is a very small woman, she spun around and then stepped back, raising an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"

"I have a favor to ask you, Mel," I said, "It affects your Sunday."

Herrick's blue eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"I would like you to take me to church with you, if that's alright…?"

"Of course it is! It would be wonderful! We could take the both of you! The butler doesn't seem like a churchy man," Melissa exclaimed, gazing at Herrick, "Wouldn't that be fun Herrick?"

"Yes, dear," he sighed wearily.

"I won't be going with you," Ciel told them.

"Eh, you don't seem like a Catholic anyways," Herrick responded, not at all unhappy with this.

Melissa giggled, "He looks like a pirate, ARRGG! I'm so funny, aren't I funny Herrick?"

"Yes dear," he sighed wearily once more.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to take you to church Sammy! It'll be so much fun! Just like having my own …_son_… Isn't that right, Herrick?"

"…Yes dear…"

"And we can go out to town after church and I can pretend that you're actually my kid and then I can say that I'm really 31 and then Herrick will be 36, and then we can go out to a tavern and eat and maybe we could have a family picnic! Won't that be fun?"

"Yes dear…"

"Right Sam? Fun?"

"Um, yes Mel," I replied quickly at the icy glare she sent in my direction.

"Good, ah, I feel so philanthropic, isn't that true Herrick?"

"Yes dear."

I feel very sorry for Herrick. Wives with upcoming confinements don't seem to be very much "fun". Of course, I'll be one someday, so I can't judge. Hopefully, I'll be a more normal woman, with less mood swings than the normal pregnant people.

I glanced over at the Phantomhive and saw his curious expression. I could tell he didn't understand my family's non-formal dynamics. Noble families didn't act like they would privately in front of guests, especially a uest they don't know. It isn't protocol… But that's not part of my family.

"Now, shall you stay for dinner? We're having **sauerbraten** with potato dumplings, along with cabbage, carrots, and turnips. If you want, I can have a servant prepare some noodles as well! Isn't that delicious?"

"Yes dear…"

"Herrick I wasn't talking to you."

"Yes Mel."

"So, Master Pirate, would you like noodles? Or are you fine with just the things I've already mentioned?"

"I'm fine…"

"Mel, are we going to be receiving dessert?" Herrick asked, putting an arm around his wife.

"No," she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Herrick's expression turned to one of hurt, shock, and despair, "But… my… dessert…"

"I'm just joking Herrick," she said, "We'll be having **Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte**, as usual darling."

"Thank the Lord Almighty…"

"Come join us in the living area as we wait for dinner," Melissa started walking, forcing us to shuffle after her, "Hans, Können Sie informieren dass wir die Köche werden mit 3 Gäste werden Sie Mitglied?" **(Hans, can you inform the cooks that we will be having 3 guests join us?)**

Hans jolted, making me take notice of him. He had been leaning against a wall apparently. I hadn't realized he was there.

"Ja," he said and bolted off, his shaggy blonde hair falling in his azure orbs.

Ciel, Sebastian, and I followed after Melissa and Herrick (It's rude not too and against protocol, once more, it's a noble thing) and soon took our seats upon the upholstery in their living space.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a shorter chapter, but it must be added. Anyways, soon the next one shall be appearing, and there'll be shenanigans! I apologize to you German speakers if the German in this chapter isn't correct, I don't speak German (I only know a few swear words) and I doubt I'll be putting many of those in this story. I use Google Translate for everything, and soon I'll be taking French (You need not worry on that front). If you have any suggestions, or if you have any corrections for the German, please, tell me so no more people will have to suffer through it. <strong>

**Alright, for those of you who are budding chefs, I will be providing the recipies for those dishes, if you want. I won't waste my effort it you don't want it. Plus, they haven't had dinner yet, so I won't need it here. That's it for the authors note, and stay tuned for the next chapter:**

_**His Companion, Herrick is an Idiot**_


	6. His Companion, Herrick is an Idiot

"I'm greatly sorry for the rude behavior of which I have previously presented," Melissa began, spreading her long black skirts around her as she sat, "It was against the proper protocol. I have failed to introduce myself properly. My name is Melissa Eliza Katz, daughter of George and Kayla Brooks, sister of William Brooks and Rosalie Hunt, Granddaughter of Henry Brooks and Jane Greensvitch, wife of Herrick Katz, mother-to-be, and the Lady of this household. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ciel, seeming pleased with this way of introduction, decided to name his prestige as well –such is the way of a noble, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent -."

"And a pirate!" Herrick cut in, only to receive a harsh glare from Melissa. I inwardly sighed; a hormonally pregnant Aunt is not my cup of tea. I feel bad for Herrick, he doesn't deserve such treatment, but no medication can calm Melissa.

"That's not funny Herrick," she said, her amber eyes cold, the usual sunny warmth icing over.

"B-But you said it first!" he tried to defend himself in vain, bright blue eyes widening at her angry gaze. He cowered slightly.

Melissa scowled, growling out a forced, "_Herrick…_"

"Sorry dearest," he quickly said, raising his pale hands in surrender, "and Phantomhive."

Melissa smiled serenely, her mood quickly switching to her usual non-caring and happy composure, "Please continue, young Ciel."

Ciel glanced between the two, then at me. He raised an eyebrow in my direction before clearing his throat and resuming his serious and sad expression, "and I am Lord of the Phantomhive estate."

"Poor child! Given so much responsibility at such a young age…" Melissa sighed, putting a hand to her cheek, no doubt comparing his burden to the structured hierarchy that Great Grandfather Henry had developed. In our family, one can't inherit the fortune and become the head until he's 25. My father is currently 31 and has been in the King position for 6 years. Melissa herself is in the Queen position, being that she's pregnant. She also isn't allowed to go on any family trips and is literally in the lap of luxury.

"I am more than capable of handling such an extreme burden, Madam," Ciel replied, nodding at her. He spoke swiftly and smartly.

"I never said you weren't," she responded, staring at him queerly, "I am very impressed. To have such responsibilities, ones that would make a grown man cringe at your age -12? 13? –is a very mind boggling prospect. It has been wise of my brother to make such a pact with your family. We will surely be supporting your business. I suppose you have been made aware of our own work?"

Ciel nodded, "Of course. Your trade is an interesting one. It seems as if you are getting a foothold in every subjective place within the social system."

Melissa chuckled slightly, "You misunderstand, young Ciel. We are merely a family full of unusual talents."

"We are also a family with alliances in many different countries, Mel," I added in, mumbling.

"What do you mean by that, Samuel?" Ciel questioned, turning his head to face me. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"I mean exactly what I say."

"There are different branches of our family in different countries," Herrick clarified, glancing at me sideways, aware of my dangerous slipup. If Ciel ever found out what my family was actually going for…

"Explain," the boy commanded, frowning.

Melissa laughed, waving a hand in front of her face, "This is not the time to be going into our family history, for that would take almost all the night!"

"We have time, and I'm sure there is a simplified version."

_Prying boy!_ Even Melissa's nostril's flared in irritation.

"You see," Herrick began slowly, choosing his words carefully and letting his accent deepen, playing as if he was having trouble with the English words. I, however, knew this wouldn't fool the boy. Ciel is much too smart to be tricked by such a strategy based on cultural and ethnic difference, "I am German, and so is my family. Melissa is married to me, so we have family in Germany. We have family in Spain, China, and Russia and Poland. It's all from arranged marriages. This is what Samuel means."

I smiled enthusiastically, "I believe it would be hard for an outsider to understand. Actually," I looked at Melissa, "Didn't Rosalie arrange for a young Arab to meet Marie?"

She nodded, a hand playing with her long and wavy brown locks, "I believe his name is Jabir Amirmoez."

"Ah, yes, that's his name," I agreed. Father had only mentioned the event in passing, "So, as you can see Phantomhive, our family is very spread out, but we all still listen to the head, which is my Father."

"Have you seen Abe around lately?" Melissa inquired of Herrick, "I haven't heard much about him from Rosalie."

"I was writing to Fedyenka and he says Abe's doing fine. Apparently he has a very special gift with Chess," Herrick replied, referring to our family's real line of work. The hierarchy is modeled after the game, Great Grandfather Henry was a grand fan of it, and when we speak of what we do in front of an outsider, we call it Chess.

"Has he been engaged yet?" I asked curiously. The Hunt branch had been slightly distanced ever since Terrance died.

"To one by the name of Achena Vestergaard. She's Danish," Melissa informed me. Gushing she continued, "She's a beautiful dame, with long golden locks and large blue eyes. She's quite pale though –not that we can judge on that front –she and Abe will have the most wonderful children! Rosalie probably had them engaged just because of this. Although, William did insist on a Dane."

"You'd think he'd rather an Irish man or an Italian," Herrick commented.

"Of course not!" Melissa cried out, "Little Daphne is engaged to Acorri Calcedonio and Eleanor shall be wedded to Abner Healy!"

Herrick just shrugged it off. He'd never been interested in our scheme, "I guess that covers it then."

But Melissa wasn't done, "And Rosalie is arranging for Esther to be married with a young Kuro Takaki! Isn't that sweet?"

"Esther's four," I reminded them, "Isn't that a little young?"

"I've been engaged since I was only five years of age," Ciel remarked, "That's hardly a disadvantage. Although, it seems to me that you're expanding into many different territories."

"That's the plan!" Melissa giggled, "But enough of this! Let's continue discussing you. You really are an amazing specimen."

"You make it sound as if I'm some sort of experiment," Ciel replied coolly.

"Disrespect was not intended," she hastily responded, "Ah; you're such a handsome lad. You have your mother's eyes."

Ciel stiffened, "…You knew my mother?"

Melissa laughed, "Of course! She was good friends with Manon after they'd been introduced through their husbands and I accordingly. I was younger than Sam when William and Manon married, so I knew your mother from a young age. I always had looked up to her and now I have your Aunt Angelina as a doctor. Isn't that ironic?"

"Very," Ciel managed to get out through clenched teeth, "How have I not met you if you claim to have known my family so well?"

Melissa shrugged, "I knew you as a baby, although I was only ten. You wouldn't remember me. After Marie and Sam were born, I was called away by my father and sent to Germany where I met my beloved Herrick. We were married when I was twenty."

"Why were you sent away?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

"When my father was the head, at the age of ten, he would send us away to a boarding school. William went to France, and Rosalie went to a local one. When I came along, I was sent to Germany."

"I see," he responded, "that's a very strange system."

"Yes, and an unpopular one as well. William abolished that rule when he was made the Head."

Herrick huffed impatiently, once again, he hates it when everything isn't directed at him specifically. He made eye contact with me and I shrugged. I might as well try and help.

"Uncle Herrick," I said, "Would you like to see how I've been progressing at my Piano? I've recently memorized Storm und Drang."

He stood grandly, his arms floating around gracefully as he waltzed over to where I stood. He always made a show of things. I grinned broadly at him, and stood as well, striding beside Herrick as we headed towards the door. He turned his head to the side partially before saying in a very nonchalant tone of voice:

"You two can come along as well –_if you want to _–it's not like we can _force_ you into anything. Sam, my boy, I do enjoy saying that. When Mel delivers, I hope we have a son just like you!"

By him making this comment, I knew he wished for a daughter. Not a cross-dressing one I hope. I hope he means that he wants a strong girl, one that can easily handle the labor our family requires of those out of Head.

"Danke, Uncle Herrick," I nodded my head at him.

"I'd like to name him Kody," Herrick continued, placing his hand on my back as we walked from the room, leaving a very baffled Melissa and a slightly irritated Ciel.

_Mission Accomplished._

The Music room is just down the hallway and is very vast in size. Since their beautiful abode was modeled after a Greek architectural style, marble columns with gold inlay lined the far side of the room. Dense white curtains shut off the room from the outside normally, but since it was a beautiful day, Hans had opened them, letting a cool breeze filter into the otherwise warm room. The ceiling was domed with tiny cherub statues lining an shelf of gold before a glorious skylight let a heavenly glow surround the room.

Herrick sat in a chair and beckoned for me to do the same. I sat quietly, relaxing into the warm plush padding. The chairs were made of a dark polished wood and brass buttons held on the cushions, made with crimson silk and golden embroidery. A chess board covered with piano literature books piled and thrown haphazardly on the expanse was made from real ebony and ivory while the chess pieces were placed into the silk padded golden case which was pushed to the floor lazily. I reached down and picked up the metal container and held the cold case in my lap to warm it up.

The case was large, thick with many levels to hold the entirety of the chess set. Our family crest, a lovely rose framed with two crossed swords underneath and a dove's wings curved around the entire thing, giving the impression of a protective mother. The inlay wasn't colored, as it normally is, since the box wasn't the most important thing in the world.

I looked at Herrick and raised an eyebrow at his attire. He was wearing a turquoise shirt with a gray vest on top, a silver chain in the pocket. He was wearing gray and turquoise plaid pants with sensible black shoes. He was always a strange one, not that I could judge any-fix.

"Sam," Herrick began, taking off his large glasses and cleaning them on his sleeve before perching them back on his nose, "You need to smile. And take off that ridiculous hat! You'll lose the circulation in your brain from how tight that is!"

I shook my head, "Under other circumstances, this cap would be thrown to the wind, however, with such an open room, I can't have my "_master"_," I said the term mockingly, "see me in my true form."

"True form? Come now, don't start sounding like Elise. Anyways, have you been apprenticed yet?"

"No, Father hasn't sent me to anyone, obviously. If he had, I wouldn't be enslaved to the brat."

"I'm a capable Knight, so he should just like me take you on. Besides, we're the ones you're going to be seeing the most throughout your servitude."

"But Herrick," I argued, "You're not a Senior Knight yet! You have to wait until you're thirty to train me!"

"Yes, yes, I'm aware, but what other choice do I have? You're the child of the King!"

I shook my head, "Yet I'm not the heir!"

Herrick frowned, his blue eyes glanced at the door as he sighed, switching topics, "You know it's Eleanor's birthday this weekend, right?"

"Of course."

"Her mentor, Garret, has told me that she and his children are coming to see you and Marie…"

"And since I'm no longer at the Brooks' Manor…" I stared, horrified into his blue orbs.

"She's coming to the Phantomhive estate."

"Damn!" I cursed, "What am I going to do?"

Herrick shrugged, "How should I know?"

"You are absolutely no help! But I do appreciate you telling me of this. I'll have to inform Ciel."

"I bet he'll take this grandly! Such a breach in protocol! Garret must be beside himself!" Herrick laughed heartily. I joined him as well, tears forming in my tightly closed eyes as I giggled girlishly.

Then, Herrick stopped, causing me to look behind myself. I saw Ciel and Melissa coming through the doorway. I had not heard them come in.

"I knew I didn't hear any music," Melissa started, "What were you two laughing about?"

Herrick shrugged, obviously still having a grudge against being ignored.

Melissa raised an eyebrow at his nonchalant demeanor.

"We were doing impressions of Garret," I told her, saving Herrick from the "Wrath of the Honeybee".

Melissa sighed, "Garret is just very obsessed with rules and regulations."

"And his children are the very _essence_ of breached protocol," I chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I am aware. Sam, would you play a tune or two for us?" Melissa asked, taking a seat as I stood. Ciel sat in my chair, taking the box of chess pieces into his hands. He stared at the crest before unlocking the box to glance inside. The chess pieces themselves were beautiful, carved from shining black onyx and creamy white pearl. He picked up a piece –the onyx king –and held it in his hand, as if judging the weight before putting it closer to his opened eye, his brow furrowing at the detailed face carved into the stone.

"Hm," he muttered offhandedly before saying, "Music would be grand."

I shrugged, sitting down on the piano bench, "Sure, Herrick, what shall I play? You know of all the pieces in my knowledge and ability."

"What about," Herrick paused, pursing his lips before continuing, "Mozart? Clementi? Bach? Something very dynamic and contrasting. Fast and bouncy. Hm… Ah ha! I've got it! You will play a medley. Start with Clementi's Sonatina, Tchaikovsky's Polka, Grieg's Sailor's Song, Elfin Dance, and Puck. Follow it up with Schumann's Norse Song Greeting to G, and go through Bach's Inventions 1, 4, and 8. Finish it will Beethoven's Minuet in G and finally his Für Elise. Got it?"

I nodded, placing my hands in the right positions to being the Sonatina. Right pinkie on the G, top of the staff, then began down, my muscles remembering the correct positions of the piece. I smiled to myself, calm and sure was my fingers danced over the ivory as I ended the last chord of the piece –a high C and a bass cleft C, first inversion, third interval chord. I waited the time out -an eighth rest followed by a quarter -then began on the next piece, the Polka, in 2/4 _allegretto_. It was a very fast piece and my hands moved on top of each other, the closeness almost causing a fatal mistake as they brushed against each other. There was no beat of rest as I moved into the _allegro vivace e marcato_ Sailor's Song. There were many half notes and I ended the chorded _fermata_, moving into the quick and racing Elfin Dance, full of eighth notes in a ¾ time signature. There were many accidentals in the piece, and two beats of rest at the end for me to move my hands down and prepare for Puck, a song in _Cut Time_. I took the repeat at the end, as is my habit. I mentally slapped myself in the face. You don't take repeats when doing a medley! That's a no score –a twisted horror!

It only makes my hands cramp up from the exertion.

I waited another two counts until I could move into the _moderato _Norse Song. It was short, and to the point, with a small repeat at the end and a very final half note to end it. However, I was not done. I moved into Bach's Invention's the sixteenth rest at the beginning of 1 giving me barely enough time to move my hands and start on the rapid series of notes. The 4th invention was fairly harder, switching time and key signatures along with tricky trills and grace note patterns.

Number 8 was complex –_vivace_ with strange hand positioning, but I again finished. The Minuet in G was slower and shorter, finally bringing me to Für Elise. I could partly relate to the song, while I had lost love in a different sense than Beethoven did, the effect was still the same. I slowed down my tempo, the notes cascading from my fingertips in a sad melody, telling the bittersweet tale of forbidden love between the social classes. I ended on the octave chord and stopped, staring down at the keys.

Herrick applauded, his claps slow, "Madam Maxwell has taught you well! You've improved Sam."

"Thank you," I responded, "Is there anything else you would like to hear?"

"Play me the _Storm und Drang_ you were telling me about. I'd enjoy hearing it."

"Yes sir," I placed my hands on the piano and took a deep breath, calming my nerves. I began the angry piece, finishing it with a quiet chord.

"That was good," Herrick began, "But I'd like to see more dynamic contrast. Remember there are different climaxes in storm cycles, and this piece is about such storms. The calm was too loud and banging and the _pianos_ were _mezzo forte's_. Soften those spots up. Just like with emotions, there are different levels and it fluctuates. Don't be afraid to play soft. Tapper down on the dramatic decrescendos and don't forget the poco a poco crescendo's either! They are important for the buildup and suspense of the piece. Also, steady the rhythms; you're rushing the eighth and sixteenth notes. Other than that, good work. You still have room for improvement and after it's flawless, we'll add it to your portfolio."

"Danke," I said. The door to the music room opened and Hans walked in, his head down and shaggy blonde hair obscured his eyes from view.

"D-Dinner is …prepared," he stuttered out in heavily accented English. He learned a new phrase!

"Splendid! Danke Hans!" Melissa called. He just nodded, walking out again.

"Come let us go to dinner," she continued, standing and putting a hand on her stomach. I stood as well, falling in beside Ciel.

"Phantomhive," I greeted curtly.

"Brooks," he used the same tone of voice, "How long have you been playing piano?"

"From the age of three," I responded.

"The assortment of pieces was interesting."

"Thank you," I replied, "Do you play an instrument?"

The violin," he answered.

"Fantastic. I have some news to depart upon you," I said.

"What?"

"My cousin, Eleanor Hunt is having her 13th birthday this weekend. She would like to visit me, and because I am employed to you-."

"She'll be coming to my estate," he finished.

"Yes, along with the Greensvitch's."

"The ones that own the agricultural plants all over the United Kingdom?"

"Yes, she lives with them. They're my cousins as well."

"I've only ever met the Lord and Lady of the family at a gala."

"They have 10 children that are coming as well."

"10?"

"10," I confirmed, "Quintuplets, triplets, and twins."

"That is… strange."

I didn't respond after the comment as we walked into the dining room. I sat to the left of Melissa, who was sitting at the tail end of the table. Ciel sat as well, this time across from me. I frowned, as did Melissa.

"Where's Herrick?" I inquired of her. I had not seen him take a detour.

She sighed, "He wanted to "Make sure the dinner preparations were being taken care of properly". In all reality he is most likely sampling the Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte."

"I'd have a loss of any sane rationality to think he wouldn't," I replied, "He does love his fattening dessert. Although, it is delicious."

The door flung open, revealing a grinning Herrick. He looked like a madman with his sunny smile and the splash of chocolate across his face. He waltzed in, eyes closed until he stopped. His electric blue eyes popped open at seeing Ciel in "His Chair".

Herrick has always sat on the right of Melissa, never at the head as protocol states.

"What is he doing in my seat…?" Herrick asked, his voice dark with malice towards the poor boy.

"Excuse me?" Ciel stammered, standing to let Herrick sit down. Herrick did, crossing his arms and glaring.

"I can't believe you would do this in my home," he accused.

"Herrick!" Melissa reprimanded, but to no avail. Herrick was mad and no amount of womanly nagging would make him be stop.

"You disgrace England!"

"Herrick!" I said as well, "It's not his fault. His actions are justified by protocol –protocol which you have broken. It is socially correct for the man of the home to sit at the head. You don't. If anything you're disgracing yourself. Ciel was only doing what he has been taught throughout his life."

"That doesn't make it ok!" he said, "You both are betraying me! Why are you defending him? I'm the center of attention! I'm the main one! I'm the hero! I'm the most important! I played for the King of Austria! I'm the one that has saved multiple from fates worse than death. I'm the one who's smart! I'm the center! I'm the only one who matters!"

"Herrick," Melissa's tone was laced with ice, "You will be quiet and respect our guest-"

"No! He should respect me! I'm the older one! I have more experience!"

"Uncle Herrick, just let it go," I added in, standing to pull out the chair next to me. Ciel sat down, his gaze trained on Herrick as he threw his temper tantrum.

"No, I won't!" his voice, because of his agitation and release of emotion became less understandable. His accent became thicker –naturally.

"Herrick, say grace," Melissa commanded.

He shook his head, "Nein! I'm zhe head of zhis household und you vill do as I say!"

"Herrick! I will inform my father of your behavior!" I threatened. He would not want the punishment our family would have given him.

He frowned at me, but didn't budge.

"Herrick, please pray," Melissa took a different approach, a nicer, more pleading one. She put a hand to his arm and looked at him with watery eyes. I watched as his guard wavered and fell. He bowed his head.

"Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen."

Melissa, Herrick, and I preformed the cross, touching our forehead, stomach, left shoulder and finishing with the right.

"So, Phantomhive," Herrick began, "If you aren't a Catholic, does that mean you're a Protestant?"

"Of a sort," he replied drily, beginning to eat his meal. Herrick shrugged and we ate in silence.

* * *

><p>After dinner and desert was over, Ciel and I climbed into his carriage and sat down, going underway back to his manor.<p>

"Sam," he started, "Herrick is an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, wonderful readers! Yes, this update is extremely late, and for that, I am sincerely apologetic. I haven't been in a Kuroshitsuji mood as of late, but I've managed to put this out, and I am very thankful for you to read this. During the piano part, I literally had the pieces opened in front of me as I wrote that. So, they are correct. <strong>

**Question of the Day:**

**What would Ciel's religion actually be? Agnostic? Satanic? Something else? Please, I am in need of this information. And, I shall soon begin and post the next chapter:**

_**His Companion, Visited.**_


	7. His Companion, Visited

The rest of the carriage ride was filled with silence and idle chatter. Ciel and I discussed my family in bits and pieces, but the majority of the ride was dedicated to staring out the windows without speaking. Once we returned home, I found out that I'd be staying in the same room as Finnian and Bardroy, as well as the silent chap whose name is something like Tamaki? No. That's not right. Takuma? No… Tanaka. Is that right? It sounds right. I'll stick with that until told otherwise.

Any-fix, I'm now staying in the same room as them. I do wish that I had been given my own room. I'm not a male so staying in a room with one while being unwed is quite against social and private protocol. There's a reason why, back in the late 18th century, women would be kept in sacks whilst talking with the one courting them! That way they couldn't get up to any mischief. It's stupid of me to be thinking this way though. I am a boy to them.

It was awkward for me to say the least, but I made it through the night and woke up at the normal time this morning –dawn. The woman who raised me, Elise, always told me to go to bed late and wake up early. She said that in this aspect, I would always win because I'd always be aware. Honestly, I think that strategy is idiotic, but because she made my mind believe dawn was the appropriate time to wake, I have always woken at that time. After she left, however –and never came back! –I moved back into the house and fell asleep earlier. Yet, because she took me in at the age of five and brought me up accordingly, I am able to live a minimum amount of sleep. And food. Elise didn't like to eat.

I say this because she found food disgusting and didn't understand _how_ I could possibly eat it. Whenever I was hungry, she would tell me to go and get my own food from the forest. Because of this, I like to say that I'm a master when it comes to wild herbs. While I can't grow anything whatsoever, I am able to tell what's edible or not.

For breakfast this morning, I had rummaged through the kitchen, finding an apple before devouring it.

That's enough for me.

After the other servants had been awoken as well, everything was chaos as we tried to prepare for my cousin's arrival –starting with an early morning letter sent by Garret through a Personal Pigeon. Or a PP as we call them. They are basically scientifically enhanced birds that fly at the speed of sound; therefore, they get to places fast. The letter contained my cousin's neat scrawl as he informed Ciel of the plan:

_Hello, young Phantomhive._

_I am displeased to announce our arrival at your home today. It is against protocol to meet without a proper amount of time in between. Because of this, I am deeply sorry. I cannot, however, go against Eleanor's ideals on her birthday. That would be very rude. I must also inform you of that my children are rambunctious in a… curious way. Ask Sam if you have any questions. _

_Garret Greensvitch._

After receiving this letter, Ciel had everyone prepare in a hurry. This wasn't the best idea.

Bardroy was banned from the kitchens, Finnian destroyed the garden, and Mey-Rin almost broke the windows when she slipped down the stairs and made the mop go flying. Luckily, Sebastian was there to catch it. Tanaka didn't do anything. Sebastian ended up having to fix just about everything, with my help. I volunteered to cook since my family is very "rambunctious" and only like food cooked to a certain "perfection". Therefore, I had to do this work.

"Sebastian," I had asked, "Would you require my assistance in the kitchen? My family is of a peculiar sort and taste and will only eat food prepared by another member of the family."

Sebastian looked up from what he was doing and nodded at me, "If you would, Sam. Please have the meal prepared by noon." I left, heading towards the kitchen –I now know where it is located - and began preparing the ingredients for the Greensvitch's favorite dish, one without a name. It's basically two loaves of wheat bread with honey roasted ham, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes set in a specific pattern. Bread on the top of the tray, forming the sides of an obtuse triangle, the meat stacked in the middle, tomatoes –sliced evenly –framing around the top of the pork, cheese set in even amounts on the right and the left -20 pieces to be exact –and the lettuce on the bottom, spread out like a fan.

It's an artistic design and one that's easy to prepare.

However, they like their ham browned, bread burnt, cheese melted into a sticky semi-solid, the lettuce must be dried and the tomatoes cold.

They also don't like it when their food's cooked simultaneously, so I'll have to prepare it separately –which will take a lot of time. Time that I do not possess at the moment. I shook my head, setting the bread in on a tray to and set it in the oven, before taking out the lettuce and setting it in its special placement on the tray to dry. I knew at that particular moment I would fail. Then, I set my eyes on the holy of all holies –although I didn't know it at the time. I picked it up, tilting it this way and that, not understanding what it was.

"What the hell is this?" I wondered out loud, the profanity slipping off my tongue in the confusion.

"Oh, it's me flamethrower," Bardroy's voice came from outside as he walked past, carrying a crate of what might have been new china, "It speeds up cooking when I'm in a crunch."

I nodded at him, watching as the man went on his way again. _I wonder…_ I set myself out with the task of trying to turn the flamethrower on. If it helped Bard cook, it would certainly help me as well. But for the life of me, I just couldn't figure out how to get the bloody thing on! At least until Finnian happened to come by.

"Oh! Hi Sam! Do you want some help with that?" Finny asked, running in. He was very excited. Since he had made Sebastian have to fix his mess, he was in a slightly depressed funk. I don't think he likes to fail.

"Do you know how to turn it on?"

"Yes! I had to learn the operating mechanisms the last time Bard burned the kitchen. That way I can turn it off the next time!"

"Do you think I should use it?" at this point, nervousness was gnawing at my belly. I looked at the device with distrust, "I've never used one before."

Finnian shrugged, "Bard's the cook, not me, so I wouldn't know."

I bit my lip, looking at the to see that it was already 11:25. "I'll use it. What's the worst that can happen?" I handed it over and he held it up in front of him.

"Okay! You just turn this knob to turn it on and off, this one to change the amount of fire coming out, and this one to increase or decrease the temperature!" he pointed at each respective knob and handed it back, "I have to go and see if there's anything I can do. Good luck!"

And he was gone.

I stared at the device's switches once more and put a slender finger on the one that I _thought_ turned it off and on.

"Sam, are the preparations almost done?" Ciel asked as he had walked into the kitchen. I didn't act noble as I jumped and almost dropped the dangerous tool.

His blue eye stared at the thrower wearily, "Sam?"

I held it tightly, "What are you doing in here? I'd assume Sebastian would check on my progress."

"As you are my newest servant, I have come to be sure your hire is worth my efforts. You never answered my question. How are the preparations coming along?"

"They're… coming…" I answered with much hesitation. At that moment, I had not really done anything.

"Obviously, how near are they to being complete?"

"…Close…"I replied, my tone showing the lie. He sighed, sat in a ready chair and crossed his arms.

"Do it. _Now_," he commanded, his voice dark. I could understand why he was watching. As I am a new hire, my work ethic has not yet been shown. While I had completed the task he had set before me yesterday, I had not shown if I could keep to a boring task that didn't challenge my intellect. I put the device down.

"Heh…heh…" my hands shook slightly as I set the slabs of chopped meat on the tray. I grabbed the flamethrower again and stared blankly at the knobs. Ciel's unnerving gaze had made my mind go slightly fuzzy. While he's an annoying little brat, at the moment, I didn't want anything more than to prove myself to him. _This looks like the right one…_ I turned the knob slightly, the muzzle of the hazardous object pointing up. A large jet of fire shot out, curling around me before I threw it down, switching to knob to off as I screeched:

"_HOLY SAINTS!"_

"Stop messing around," Ciel's cold voice highly contrasted with the now cooked meat. That fire was really hot!

"I'm not messing around! All the damned knobs look the same!"

"Sam…"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face him, my scowl clearly present.

"Your head is on fire," he quickly walked over, threatening to take my cap off. I backed up, my calves and arse hitting the cold metal of the serving island. He continued to advance, a frown on his face. I could feel my own eyes widen in fear of what was to come if he found out my true identity. With this thought in mind, I had slammed my hands on the top of my head –as is my habit for keeping my hat on. This was, however, poor planning on my part. The searing pain and burned flesh probably wouldn't have occurred had I not gone with this reaction and just let him take my cap. However, I did, and now my hands will forever hate me. The pain cut through my palms like knives, it hurt abominably. I think I might have screeched –I'm not sure, the pain was the only thing on my mind at the moment –and possibly yelled a few profanities.

Ciel panicked, for reasons unknown to me, and lunged at my head, "Take that off you idiot!"

"Don't touch my head!" I cried out, my voice cracking into a higher octave before leveling out again in my male voice. I dodged his hands, turning to the side so I could dash off again. Which I did. I ran around the island to face a slightly frightened Ciel. While the fire had gotten smaller due to my run and the continuous patting, it was still there.

"TAKE IT OFF! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!" he yelled at me as he began to chase me around the island.

"I'd rather see Saint Peter at the gates of Heaven than let you take off my cap!" I stopped to look around, trying to find something to put out the fire with –only to be run into by Ciel.

"You idiot!" he chastised as my head went straight into the water basin. He got off of me and stood back a bit as I pulled my head out of the liquid, my hands on my hat so that it wouldn't slip off. I felt around, making sure that my long hair wasn't showing before saying:

"What the hell?"

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief, noting that my head was no longer ablaze before sitting down again. I followed him and looked at what I still had left to do.

"Use the stove next time," he told me.

"How does Bardroy do that?" I muttered to myself in amazement. The way he never catches himself on fire is so awe-inspiring.

"He doesn't. Sebastian typically has to put out one kitchen fire per day."

His response surprised me. First of all, I thought I was being quiet enough so he couldn't hear me and secondly, I didn't know Bardroy set the kitchen on fire. Isn't he the chef?

"I feel accomplished then. I only set myself on fire," was my response. I went back to work, placing the ham and now burnt loaves of bread in their specific spot on the serving tray.

"Just hurry," he snapped, I could almost feel him look from the clock back to me. He sighed in annoyance as I took my time, trying not to rush the preparations. If it wasn't exactly perfect, then the Greensvitch's wouldn't eat it.

"Yes, let me send heat waves from my mind, into the food and magically cook it," my tone was sarcastic as I rolled my eyes, setting the cheesy crackers in the oven before starting on the tomatoes.

"Don't get smart with me, Sam. Just have it done in the next twenty minutes," the chair made a scooting nose and I listened to his feet leave the room, fading away.

I sighed, "Great. I just made my boss angry."

So that adventure is what currently brings us here, standing outside of the mansion to wait for the Greensvitch's plus one Hunt's arrival.

"Sebastian, when are they to arrive?" Ciel questioned impatiently, "I'm very busy and require their presence immediately, if they are to come at all."

"They should be here soon, young master," Sebastian told him, his red eyes fixed on the boy. The predatory look in his eyes made my stomach clench with a strange sense of deja-vu.

"Samuel," Ciel turned to me, "Lord Greensvitch mentioned in his letter that his children are rambunctious, but that "rambunctious" isn't a good adjective to describe them. Explain his meaning."

I frowned, keeping my gaze on the road, "My family is strange in many ways, Phantomhive. Each one of us has our own specific quirk. Take Addison for example –she'll be coming today. She has a strange obsession with the color purple, and will, no doubt, try and turn everything here that color. Arianna hates everything that isn't herself, so she'll be very rude. Audrey… she… well… I won't go into that. Hopefully, she won't do what she normally does."

I paused, allowing him to take in the information while I myself worried about Audrey. It's hard to admit it in my mind what she likes to do. She's just so strange, and since it involves me specifically… it's even worse.

"Hm, what about the others? You mentioned last night that they had 10 children."

My mouth twitched as I thought of Audrey before I continued, "Ann believes that she's royalty, Aldora thinks she's a cat, so she'll most likely rub against your leg. Blake, Brody, and Brandon only speak to each other, and they address themselves as "B". Charlie and Carlisle don't speak much, think they can read minds, and they mostly say "We're twins!" "Twin powers activate!" and "We can read your mind!". Eleanor has many strange quirks as well, those being that she's obsessed with cats, wears one on her head, and runs into walls. Please excuse their rowdy behavior when they come."

His eyebrow went up of its own accord as I spoke. "The parents seemed normal enough when I spoke with them."

"Yes," I agreed, "Garret and Charmaine are very normal indeed. Some readers may even call them Marysue and Garystu."

"Wait, what did you just say?" he asked, "I didn't hear anything after you said they were normal."

I went back in time, yet, I couldn't recall. "I have no idea."

Ciel had a perplexed look on his face before shaking his head, "Anyways, by being acquaintances with Lord Greensvitch and Lady Greensvitch, I am unable to believe the children are so queer."

A rumbling noise was heard, accompanied by the squeaking of wheels as a purple carriage came into view. The carriage was being pulled by a team of dyed purple horses and the driver was wearing a purple top hat, overcoat and pants. I'm sure he was wearing plum shoes as well.

"So they're taking Addison's carriage. How… fitting," I mused to myself as it drove up, stopping in front of us. The driver got off, coming around and opened the door. Then, as if by magic, twelve nobles unloaded themselves from the small car.

The firsts to reveal themselves were Addison and Eleanor. Addison's wavy black hair contrasted with her pale skin and gray eyes. She was wearing a lavender bodice that gave her deep curves, and a dark violet skirt, complete with black embroidered skulls and white embroidered roses. It was a very gothic design. Eleanor on the other hand had light golden hair and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a pink top piece with a pretty black skirt. In her hand –something that was mirrored by Addison –she carried a black, lacy umbrella for shade against the sun. Surprisingly, Fezzik was nowhere to be seen. He's usually always at her side.

"Sam!" Eleanor shouted, running forward with Addison by her side, "It's so good to see you!" Eleanor then rubbed her face against my arm before enveloping me in a hug. She was slightly taller than I was, standing at five feet and one inch.

"Hello, Eleanor," I replied coolly before embracing her back, "We haven't spoken in ages."

She let me go and went to stand beside Addison who was gazing around Ciel's home with a thoughtful expression on her face. I turned back to the carriage in time to see Arianna and Audrey come out. Arianna had her slick black hair cut in a bob, while Audrey's was long and curly, hanging to her waist. The two were a pair, no doubt –with Arianna's frown and icy gray gaze and Audrey's never ending grin and warm gray orbs. Arianna was cloaked in all black, while Audrey wore a dazzling white embroidered gown. The two were complete opposites, like the sun and the moon.

Ann and Aldora came out next. Aldora wore a gown with a mixture of browns while Ann's dress was a deep emerald, one that matched my eyes. If I were able to dress according to my gender, I believe that I'd wear green as well. Ann's hair was pulled into a side braid and Aldora's was put in a side ponytail. The triplets filed out next, black bangs swept to the left, and blue-gray eyes only for each other, as if no one else existed. They each wore different shades of green. Blake wore a light, almost yellow shade on his vest, Brody wore a dark shade, that was slightly lighter than my eyes, and Brandon wore an almost black color.

The next group to appear was the twins, Charlie and Carlisle. Charlie's shirt tails were un-tucked, while Carlisle's was neatly pressed into the waist line of his pants. Charlie's blonde hair looked disheveled, like he had just woken from a fitful slumber –Carlisle's was combed to perfection. After them came the _proud _parents.

Garret resembled his daughters, with neat black hair and gray eyes, while Charmaine had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, matching her youngest sons. Garret was dressed neatly, pants pressed into straight lines. His wife was the same, both properly stoic as they stepped from the car.

"Greetings Phantomhive," Charmaine told him, putting out a delicately gloved hand, "I am pleased to speak with you once more."

"Lady Greensvitch," he responded accordingly, "I, as well, am pleased to be in your presence again."

"Good afternoon, young Lord," Garret greeted, giving Ciel a firm handshake, "As I have said before, I am sincerely apologetic for my present behavior."

"While more of a warning would have been appreciated, I am glad to have you as company, Lord Greensvitch," Ciel replied in a polite manor.

Garret cleared his throat then gestured to his children, "Allow me to introduce my offspring. They are Addison, Arianna, Audrey, Anna, Aldora, Blake, Brody, Brandon, Charles, and Carlisle. This is Eleanor. She is staying with my family to learn my medical trade."

"I am pleased to meet you all," Ciel said, casting me a look.

They all nodded before Addison burst out.

"PURPLE!"

"You just screamed in my ear, brat!" Arianna growled, hitting Addison on the arm.

"So, Sam, have you had any romance lately?" Audrey asked, sauntering over to where I stood.

"Hey B, pass the garden hoe!" Blake called out.

"You got it, B!" Brandon responded.

"No way, man! Pass it to me, B!" Brody snapped, snarling at Blake.

"Hell no! I want it thrown at me!" Blake hissed back.

"Guess what," Charlie and Carlisle said together, "We're twins."

"I'm a princess," Ann vainly told Finnian, "Bow to me peasant!"

"Meow, meow!" Aldora was now on her knees, crawling around Bardroy before rubbing against his legs, "Meow!"

"You want to know what would make your mansion look fantastic?" Addison asked. Without waiting for Ciel to respond, she screamed, "PURPLE! You! Driver-man-thing! Get the paint!"

With that, their servant sighed, slapping his forehead before getting a large can of paint from the carriage and brought it to his master.

"Here, Lady Addison," he said tiredly.

"Don't give it to me, butter-brain," Addison put her hands on her hips, "Pour it on the plants!"

"Yes, Lady Addison," he said once more before walking to the greenery.

"Hello, Sam, getting uglier day by day," Arianna's brisk voice called my attention to her. She sneered at me, "I don't know why anyone would want to marry you, damned little thing."

I just stared at her, "At least I'm not a pessimistic twat."

"Why you little-!"

Before she could do anything, Ann kicked Aldora in between us.

"As the ruler of this nation, I demand there be peace! NO FIGHTING!"

"Yes, Queen Dumb-arse," Arianna remarked drily, rolling her eyes.

Ann looked offended, "How dare you say that to your monarch! Off with her head! Guards! Guards! Where in the name of Saint Peter are my guards?"

"…Me…ow…" Aldora whimpered from where she laid on the ground. She held her stomach.

"PURPLE! It's such a beautiful color! Ah! I could just relish in it all day! But… there's not enough! Man-slave! More purple!"

"I prefer to be called "Man-servant", Lady Addison."

"I don't care what you want to be called! Give me my damned purple! Now!"

"Sam, the women in your family spew such profanity. That's not proper," Ciel commented from beside me, eyes wide as he watched what my cousins were doing.

"I apologize for their behavior, Ciel," I told him, "They're just very queer people."

"I know!" Blake shouted, "Let's play kill the man-slaves!"

"Yay!" Brody and Brandon shouted, jumping up and down as they clapped before running after a screaming Finnian.

"Finny!" Bardroy yelled, running off after them.

"Stop!" Ciel commanded, but his voice went unheard.

"Children!" Garret's loud and deep voice carried to everyone's ears. "Behave."

Ann pouted, her nose in the air, "I am behaving Daddy. They just won't listen to me."

All of the action ceased, Brody ran into Brandon, who fell into Blake, stopping the Troublesome Threesome in their tracks, Charles and Carlisle stopped trying to scare Mey-Rin, Arianna just stared at her father, Aldora sat up in a listening stance, Addison stopped painting the trees purple, and Audrey stopped trying to push Sebastian into me. She had been failing up to this point to move the mountain-like man.

"Behave, we are on another man's property. This is no way to act and against proper protocol! Stand up, backs straight and act coldly stoic like you're supposed to when visiting someone's home! Straighten your clothing, fix your hair, and for God's sake, Charlie, tuck in your shirt!" Garret chastised, before helping the eleven year old with the white fabric.

"I would… like to invite you all inside…" Ciel stammered, still shell-shocked from my relatives' mannerisms. I could tell that he didn't want them in his home, but social rules stated that he had to be a proper host –even if the guests are complete morons.

With that, we followed him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter I have written for this story. You're welcome! I hope you've enjoyed this installment.<strong>

**A few notes in case you're confused.**

**Ciel freaked out about the fire because that's how his parents died. My beta thought it was fitting that he'd freak out if someone caught on fire right in front of him. Of course, I'm pretty sure anyone would panic if someone caught on fire whilst standing in front of them. **

**The children are in no way -behavior wise- associated with their parents. Garret and Charmaine are very high-class people who remain "Coldly Stoic" towards others in their social range. They don't believe in acting close with those who bear no relation to them -something that is unmirrored in their strange offspring. I have put a great deal of thought behind this chapter -although, I'm sad to say it's not my best work. I haven't been in a writing mood recently, but I thought that since I'd waited so long on the last update, I'd start pumping out chapters to make it up to you. I hope you've enjoyed, and I'd love it if you shared your thoughts and feelings with me about the family so far. **

**Please stay tuned for the next installment:**

_**His Companion, Complications**_


	8. His Companion, Complications

All of the "rambunctious" siblings walked into Ciel's manor with their heads turned down in shame. Even if they're psychologically insane, they care deeply about what their father thinks of them. I can't relate though. I hate my father. He's very rude and obnoxious and abusive.

"We'll speak in the dining room," Ciel told them, obviously not wanting to have 10 insane children in his study. They'd most likely destroy everything –plus, the dining room is bigger, so we won't be crammed together uncomfortably. Addison's head snapped up.

"Is there purple in your dining room, Lord Phantomhive?"

"No," he answered, a scowl in place.

Addison got a sick look on her face, an unhealthy pallor coating her cheeks, "You disgust me."

"Don't be like Arianna," Ann commented, "As the Princess, I forbid it!"

"What exactly are you the princess of?" Arianna asked, "Because I doubt anyone would want to take orders from a hell-hated canker-blossom like you."

"Ugh! Guards! Guards! Off with her head! Jeeves! Destroy!" Ann ordered, a completely demonic cast took over her serene face.

Addison's butler sighed, putting a gloved purple hand to his face, "Lady Ann-"

"Princess."

"Princess Ann," the butler's face contorted, "I am Mr. Perkins. I only serve Lady Addison. You fired Jeeves last Monday."

"You dare go against your sovereign?"

Mr. Perkins scowled, "I Am Not Your Butler. I only serve Lady Addison."

"I…I…I…I feel so betrayed!"

_Smack!_

Ann's head snapped to the side at the sudden impact, her cheek turning a brilliant shade of red. Addison's hand was still raised as she stared at her sister.

"She…hit Ann right in front of me…" Ciel muttered in disbelief. The behavior of which Addison had just presented was completely out of protocol. Nobles don't show other nobles family dynamics.

I just nodded, frowning at Addison as her own face flushed with rage.

"I hate you!" she yelled, her screeching voice making me involuntarily leap towards Ciel, my hand curling around his wrist at her outburst.

"I hate you so much!" Addison continued, "You always take everything from me! I don't get anything! You're so selfish and stupid! You're not a princess! You're too mean and self-centered! You'd kill your people and I hate you so much! I want you dead! I want you to go away! Stop taking everyone away from me! Everyone loves you better! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Why do you think I wear dark colors huh, huh? Because of you and your selfish behavior, all I have is my imbecilic obsession! My stupid love for purple and I hate you!"

Ann was shell-shocked. No one had ever yelled at her before. "…What…?"

"Don't speak to me! I'm done with you!"

"But-!"

"Nope."

"Add-!"

"No."

"I-!"

"Don't even start."

Ann let out a discouraged whimper before turning her back on Addison and stomping her foot. Her side-braid bounced with the bowing of her head.

"Addison, Anna," Garret's voice made them both snap their heads up, "We will have a discussion regarding your conduct when we arrive at our manor."

"Yes, father," they said together, causing Addison to glare at Ann.

"I'm feeling ravenous," Charmaine said, fanning her face with a pale hand.

"As am I," Ciel responded, "Samuel, fetch us the refreshments you've prepared."

"Of course, my Lord," I responded, bowing my head to him as I hurried off in the direction of the kitchen. My mind reeled. How could they act like this in front of Ciel? He's my master and I'll have to deal with him for years to come! If he judges me based on his assumption of them… I'll never live it down! Why must my family be so insane? It does come in handy slightly while doing our real line of work, but it still leaves me confused and out of breath, as if I just ran a marathon!

"Hey, Sam," Bardroy's voice called me out of my inner questioning. I looked up to see him roll his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. "That thing you cooked looks good. How long did it take?"

I sighed, "A dreadfully long while. Oh, and your flamethrower didn't help whatsoever. I caught myself on fire."

"Where?" Bardroy asked, looking me over. I bent my head down and pointed to the burnt fabric on my cap. "Ah, damn, sorry Samuel! I should've helped you. How did you put it out?"

"Oh," I felt the tips of my ears burn with embarrassment, "I… Ciel had to help me."

"The young Master helped you?"

I frowned, no doubt having a blush light up my cheeks, "Yes. I feel very self-conscious now."

"Why's that?" Bardroy asked, patting the seat beside him. I took it.

"Because I'll most likely get beat for messing up. He just couldn't do that when my family was going to be arriving soon."

Bardroy's face turned into a mask of horror, "The young Master would never have any of us beaten! He saved our lives."

I tilted my head to the side, "Really?"

"Yeah," Bardroy grinned, "I used to be a soldier, but after a bad battle, I was lying bloodied and bruised, and Sebastian showed up and recruited me to work here. I didn't accept right at first –I was trying to keep my options open –but then I decided that being a cook here was better than having to stay in the army and be haunted by the ghosts of those I couldn't stop. You see, Sam, I was the only survivor."

"Oh my God," I muttered, my eyes wide as I shook my head, mouth gaping as I tried to come up with a logical response, "I'm… I…I don't know what to say…"

"Eh, whatever, I just hope that you don't hate the young Master as much as you used to anymore. He does some really nice things for people."

I frowned once more, "I guess I could relate… partially. My father was abusive to me. When I mess up, he'd hit me or kick me… or throw me on the ground. He's not the most loving man… so I guess… in a way… Ciel kind of saved my life too. If he hadn't taken me in… I'd probably be broken today."

"Your dad's not a nice chap," Bardroy commented. "Yeah, the young Master does good things for people in his own way. I didn't want to be a servant –or a cook! –but I took the job anyways. What else did I have, you know? I didn't have anywhere else to be."

"Hey…" I suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"What?"

"You know how I get homesick easily?"

"Like the time you were almost crying when Finnian brought you in here?"

"Yes, like that. Well, maybe, if I had family here, I wouldn't get homesick."

"I don't think the young Master will take anyone else in. There's only one person for us to serve, so it's not like he needs a lot of servants."

"You're not getting it. What I'm trying to say is…" I paused, feeling a knot of nervousness in my stomach, "Bardroy, will you do me the great honor of being my father?"

The look on his face was priceless –his jaw dropped so far that his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth.

"What?"

"Will you be my father?" I repeated, feeling my hope slip away.

"By God Sam, why would you want that?"

"Because, you're nice to me and I like you. Plus, you have the same coloring as my father, so it wouldn't be that hard to imagine you being my male parental figure. And… I know you're not old enough to actually be my dad, but I really want someone I can look up to and I don't have that –since I despise my father and all. So would you please be my dad? You're such an awesome person and you're already a role model. Please?"

Bardroy sighed, "Alright, Sam. If you insist… I'll try to be a… dad…"

"Cool! I'll still call you Bardroy though, ok? It'd be weird calling you father."

"Yeah, it would."

I grinned at him, hoping my facial expression and the skip in my step betrayed how happy I was to finally get the love of a father. I grabbed the serving tray I had prepared earlier and started to walk from the kitchen.

"I'll talk to you later, Bardroy!"

Now, to make Finnian my replacement Marie!

…After my family leaves and Ciel is out of earshot. I guess that the girl could be like my mother and Sebastian could be a substitute Elise, since he's all old and such. Poor Ciel. He doesn't fit in anywhere. Oh well, it can't be helped. Tanaka could be Grandpa George! This is swell! I have an entire family at my disposal to ingratiate into. I'm very joyous. I practically skipped into the dining room, then, paused, fixing my gate into a walk before walking into the room.

"I've gotten the refreshments," I told them. Aldora ran over, her behind in the air as she paused, lifting up a hand as if it were a paw.

"Meow?"

I scowled, "Yes, Aldora, you can have some food as well."

The twins ran over, inspecting the tray in my hands before nodding their approval and reaching for some food. I moved the tray away from their greedy hands.

"It is proper etiquette to wait until the food is placed on the table to eat," I reprimanded, setting the tray on the table. Carlisle hung his head in shame, while Charlie shrugged his shoulders. I took my place at the table, the twins following me and standing behind my seat.

"Twin powers, activate!" they exclaimed, wiggling their fingers in my face. An annoyed look worked its way onto my face. After receiving no acceptable reaction, they ran over to Ciel.

"We can read your mind!" they told him.

"You think Sam's a boy!" Carlisle told him.

"You think Sam's a girl!" Charlie contradicted.

These two comments continued circulated until I, having stood up as soon as they started talking, grabbed their collars and dragged them out of the dining room, muttering an apology to Ciel for their actions and my lack of etiquette, and Garret for the breach in protocol. I closed the door with my foot and let the two seven year olds go.

"Apologize."

"I didn't do anything though!" Carlisle complained.

"And you _are_ a girl!" Charlie added.

"_They _don't know that," Carlisle shot at Charlie who just scowled, his blue eyes narrowing.

"So?"

"I'm pretty sure if Sammy wanted these people to know her gender, she'd have told them," Carlisle looked at me, running a hand over his slick bangs, "Am I right?"

I sighed. For only having lived for seven years, this child was very intelligent. Whomever received Carlisle as an apprentice would be overjoyed –I can tell that he'd excel in his studies. "Yes, you're right as usual, Carlisle. But that doesn't excuse you for what you've done! If the brat in there starts to suspect me it's on your head! And know that I speak the truth when I say that your father will back me in my story to my father when he tries to beat me because I was sent home that _you idiots _are the reason for my mission's failure!"

"Sorry…" they muttered together, heads hanging down like kicked puppies –not that I cared any-fix.

"No, sorry doesn't cut it!" I cut off Carlisle as he was no doubt going to mention how I had told them to make me an apology, "I know I asked for you to say that. I just can't believe you'd be so stupid!"

"I really am sorry Sammy!" Charlie exclaimed, raising his arms to make the loose shirt tails come out of his waist band.

"You need to think before you speak! That could have been disastrous –and I'll most likely receive a tongue-lashing later on! Ciel Phantomhive is a smart lad, and he won't believe me anymore! Do you understand what you've done? Do you understand? I'll no doubt be sent home in disgrace –and it's all because of you!"

Charlie's chin trembled at the scolding. His blonde hair flopped in his eyes –reminding me vaguely of Hans –before he shook his head to the side, sweeping the bangs out of his face.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes…"

"If you ever do that again, you won't only be punished by your father but will be reprimanded by me as well, got it?"

"Yes Sammy."

"Good. Now, let's go back inside. And try to act like normal children," I sighed, knowing that such a request would never be granted, as I opened the doors once more, walking through with a slightly sulking pair of twins behind me.

"I apologize for my behavior," I said, bowing my head respectfully, "It was rude of me to step out of line and chastise your children, Lord Garret, and it was equally uncalled for me to leave your most gracious presence, Lord Ciel."

"You are forgiven," Ciel remarked swiftly. Garret grunted in agreement before reaching out to take a slice of bread.

"My throat is absolutely parched," my older cousin remarked. I nodded.

"Allow me to retrieve refreshments for you," I said, "Would that be pleasurable, Lord Ciel?"

"Of course," he responded. If a guest wanted a drink, then he'd give them a drink. That's proper. At my dismissal, I walked from the room –inwardly cringing at how good I was behaving. Normally, I would have bit the boy's head off –or anyone's for that matter –if they ordered me around like that. But since I was raised as "properly" as I could, I know when to behave. I figure it will be hard for me to do what Ciel says since we are so close in age. It will be hard for me to see him as a superior. He doesn't beat me –or hasn't –and he is not my father, nor a member of my elite family. While he does exert his dominance over the household, it is not enough to intimidate me.

"Hello, Bardroy, Finnian," I nodded to the two, then looked at the maid, "I apologize, ma'am, but I have forgotten your name. Would you please be so kind as to remind me?"

"It's Mey-Rin!" she responded and I repeated it in my head a few times, trying to remember it.

"Alright, thank you for telling me once more," my voice was slightly bashful. It's embarrassing not being able to remember names right off the bat like Marie can. Elise would always say that it was because of my "type". Since I was always ready to move on to the next task –the next adventure –it's always been hard for me to connect things together. Even when given a thorough list of clues, I will most likely not be able to solve the mystery. I am, however, great at finding things. I blame that on my training though.

"No problem! I thought you'd forgotten, I did," her voice was euphoric and cheerful. "So, how's your family?"

I shrugged, "Fine. Better than they could be, I suppose."

"That's great!" she said, grinning. Mey-Rin is a very nice person, but her accent will most likely begin to annoy me overtime. It's just something I must get used to. I really hope it doesn't end up rubbing off on me though –I couldn't live down the embarrassment. It seems as if I get bashful a lot. Oh well.

"Yeah," I sat down next to Finnian, and across from Bardroy, "I wish that you guys could be out there with me. It's hard having to deal with insanity, Ciel, Sebastian, and Garret all at once."

"I wish we could!" Finnian exclaimed, "But the Master won't let us. Oh well, it's not like we could do anything about it!"

"I have no idea how you can be so cheerful all of the time, Finny," I told him, "It's utterly crazy."

"You just need to look at the bright side of things, Sam! All clouds have a silver lining; you just need to find it."

"And then I remember that the flash of silver is attached to a cloud," I remarked drily, standing up to start preparing the drinks. Since I hadn't done them previously, this would take a while. "Damn, they'll probably leave by the time the tea's ready."

"Would you like me to use me flamethrower?" Bardroy helpfully suggested.

"No," I responded, "Not really. I've had bad experiences." I once again tapped the back of my cap where the scorch mark was.

"Right."

"Oh my goodness, Sam! What happened?" Finnian hurriedly inquired.

"I didn't use the blowtorch correctly and set myself on fire."

"I told you what to do!"

"I got nervous when it came to turning the damned thing on. Ciel was watching me –it was like he was looking straight into my soul! –So, I ended up setting my hat on fire, and the only reason I'm here right now is because Ciel pushed me into the washing basin."

"The young Master helped you?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Yeah," I responded, "I'm grateful, but it's degrading having him save me. I can handle myself without him."

"I think you should really get away from your prejudice against the Master, Sam," Bardroy told me. "That's not good."

"I know," I said, letting my shoulders slump, "I know. It's just hard. I don't know why, but something about him repels me."

"You need to get over it Sam!" Finny pushed, "It's not healthy. The Master is a really nice person when you look really hard!"

"Yes, he is," Mey-Rin added, defending Ciel. "He helped all of us."

"I know, he's helped me too –and it was more than just the fire," I frowned. Why were they defending him?

""_You disgrace England!"_

"_Herrick!" I said as well, "It's not his fault. His actions are justified by protocol –protocol which you have broken. It is socially correct for the man of the home to sit at the head. You don't. If anything you're disgracing yourself. Ciel was only doing what he has been taught throughout his life."_

Yet… I've defended him as well. What is it about the boy that makes me feel so protective? Is it his pathetic exterior?

Yes, that must be it. He's such a weakling, I feel as though it's my _duty_ to make sure he's safe. That has to be it. I've only known the boy for two days. My God… has it only been two days? It's seemed like weeks since I've been here –things have been happening at such an alarming rate. First Melissa and Herrick, and now the Greensvitch's? Who would have thought I'd have two family filled days in a row?

Sebastian walked into the room.

"I have come to fetch you, Samuel," he started, "The Greensvitch's will be taking their leave and would like you to see them off."

"Of course," I responded, only to be reminded harshly of Ciel, "What should I do with the tea?"

"It's not to the Master's liking. You four can share it if you'd like," Sebastian informed. I walked towards him, following the tall, raven-like man outside. He reminded me of a cat in the same way Elise reminded me of a wolf. Predatory and hungry –a hunter. We exited the household just in time to see Garret board the Greensvitch's carriage.

"Goodbye, Sam!" Eleanor said, a melancholy look on her face. I immediately felt bad. I hadn't wished her a happy birthday, nor had she been paid any attention whatsoever from us.

"Goodbye, Eleanor, and have a happy birthday!"

She smiled at me, a small gesture in her sad state, before boarding the carriage as well.

"How that many people fit into such a small enclosure, I will never know," I stated to myself, waving as the last of the Greensvitch's –Carlisle and Charlie –boarded. Mr. Perkins closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat, cracking the reigns and sending the dyed purple horses into a running frenzy as they cleared out, a large cloud of dust obscuring them.

"Sam," Ciel turned towards me, "With such an insane family, I have trouble believing that there's not something odd about you as well."

I just smiled at him.

_You have no idea._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you've enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**The quote/flashback was from Chapter 6:**

_**His Companion, Herrick is an Idiot.**_

**I decided that I'd add more bonding time between Samantha and the other servants. It's kind of important for the plot, and so this chapter had (hopefully) more interaction between her and them to further that bond of servitude. Also, the next chapter will have more bonding between Bardroy and Sam than the others. I will prepare you for something that you will most likely hate me for –there will be a cliffy. But, luckily, chapter 10 should come out in a quick manner –so that won't be an issue. **

**I would like to acknowledge VeganVampy –my cousin and beta, for, even if she doesn't feel like it, helping me get my ideas to tie into the plot –as well as helping me through the rough patches in the story where I don't know how to make something happen or who to make it happen to. **

**I would also like to acknowledge Daydreamer-cloudwatcher, for being a genius. **

**If you have any questions –any at all –please, don't forget to ask.**

**Stay tuned for:**

_**His Companion, Storm**_


	9. His Companion, Storm

The night was calm as my mental storm raged on, taking me back in time to moments I'd rather not remember.

_My innocent green eyes scanned around the dim hallways, trying to find Marie. She loved playing –especially at the most inconvenient of times. _

_"Marie!" my young voice, high-pitched and shaky, called out to her. "Marie! Come out now!"_

_"Come and find me Sammy!" she responded, her voice making me snap my head to the side. There she was, her light blonde hair sticking out from behind a vase. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand._

_"Marie, there you are. I was so worried," I told her, frowning. Her green gaze –identical to mine –danced with shining lights as she smiled. _

_"You're no fun Sammy!" _

_She would never understand that I was trying to help her, to keep the gentle innocence in her eyes, to preserve her caring nature and love for our father. _

_A scream echoed down the hallways. _

_I hadn't realized we were so close to our parent's room. _

_"William!" my mother's voice was bone chilling as she cried out in pain. _

_"Damn you Manon! Letting that damned woman into my damned house!" his words were slurred from the alcohol._

_I could smell it._

_"Sammy, what's going on?" Marie asked me, her small mind not comprehending the abuse our mother was going through. _

_"Go back to your room, Marie," I told her, a protective maternal instinct littering my tone._

_"Is Maman ok?"_

_"She's fine; please go back to your room!"_

_"I want to see!" with that, she dashed off, her hand yanking from my grip. She headed towards our parents' room. I sprinted after her, my bare feet slamming down on the cold floor. I saw her peek through the door, a beam of candlelight falling on her face. I joined her, laying an arm over her shoulder as we watched. I braced her, making sure she wouldn't fall and get hurt –or worse, show Father our location. _

_My father was inside, his fist coming down on my mother's back as she whimpered, trying to keep us from knowing what was happening. _

_"William," she whispered, "Please. The children..."_

_"And you just had to get caught under a tree limb! Now we will have no more children -no one to preserve our line!" his punches began to become more rapid -the pounding harder. His knee came up and hit her stomach._

_"It's not my fault I had my uterus removed! Pitié, William, pitié!" her voice was thick with pain._

_"Maman," Marie's voice was quiet, not heard over the continuous profanities coming from my father. He left our mother, grabbing a bottle of rum and took a long swig. This only seemed to fuel his rage as he smacked her head with his hand._

_"I'll be right back."_

_"William, don't do it! S'il te plaît!" she cried, grabbing at his shirt tails._

_"She will go!" _

_"No!" her hand made contact with the fabric. Our father's eyes flashed red with bloodlust. He spun around on his heel, raising his hand. _

_Marie's tears hit my hand and I pulled her away. _

_"We need to go back to our room," I told her. She nodded, and we ran back, her sniffles ricocheting down the hallways. We climbed into bed, me closer to the door. I had seen the scene many times, I knew what was happening. I knew that our mother would just wear a higher necked dress the next day. Whenever something goes wrong, my father would drown his sorrows in alcohol._

_Footsteps came from outside of the room, before the door slammed open. Marie let out a whimper. I put a soothing hand on her back before letting out a fierce cry as he grabbed at the back of my nightgown, yanking me from the bed. He dragged me out of the room, throwing me to the floor outside._

_"Stand up, bitch," he drawled, kicking me in the side. I whimpered, but stood anyways. "Follow me."_

"_Don't take her!" Marie cried, her sobs echoing through the cavernous room. My head rolled over to look at her. She had bolt up in bed and was rubbing her green eyes as crystalline tears flowed down her cheeks. Her lips were puffy from the salty water, and she held a hand out, grabbing my upper arm. "Please, Daddy, don't take Sammy away from me!" _

_My father's pools of blue glared with malice at me –as if it was my fault Marie was disobeying him. _

"_Bitch," he snarled, the back of his hand coming down across my face, causing my neck to pop with the violent snap. A whimper escaped from my lips from the pain as I raised my hands to cradle my burning cheek. "How dare you turn your sister against me?"_

"_I'm sorry Father," my voice was feeble and weak. _

_He grabbed me by the hair and threw me off the bed, causing my head to slam against the floor –sending rolls of pain up and down my spine. My hands gripped my cranium, trying to will the burning away, but sadly the effort went to no avail. It just hurt too bad._

"_Stand up," he slurred. His blonde hair –usually neat and slicked back –was sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat. How strange, I thought. Father let himself appear to us in disarray._

_Through my thoughts, I stood on shaking legs, the upward motion making my head swirl and stars dance in my vision. _

"_Please Daddy! Don't take Sammy!" Marie called again, crawling over the bed to try and reach me. My father's hand came down again, the force and strength behind the blow sending me sprawling to the floor, my head hitting the bed post with a sickening thud. _

"_Ow…" I moaned, biting my lower lip to try and stop the flow of tears. I drew in a shaky breath, feeling a stabbing sensation in my scalp as my father lifted me to my feet by the hair before throwing me out of the room. He screamed profanities at my now standing sister before slamming our door and locking it, sending the key out of the window. I stood once more, my head in my hands as I cried, trying to keep the shuddering breaths unheard by the drunken man. _

"_Follow me; you mangled bat-fowling joithead!" _

_I nodded, jogging after him as he staggered through the hallways, before almost falling down the stairs. I bit my bottom lip as he pulled his jacket on halfway. He opened the door, grabbing me by my hair and threw me on the cobblestones outside. _

_"Get off your lazy arse!" I did as I was told. He then continued staggering, going around the house and out to a small building we had built in case we had guests that couldn't stay in the home. _

_I know it well. It had a small kitchen, stocked with supplies, a single bedroom, lobby area and a dining room. It had a small bath area as well. _

_He slammed open the door and pushed me in. _

_A cold laugh greeted us, "What brings you in, William?"_

_"Elise. You wanted a child? Take her!" _

_Large, beautiful magenta eyes swept over me from the darkness. Then, she walked out –_

The dream changed.

_It was dark outside as Eleanor and I waited for the charging white horse my Uncle Terrance had ridden out when he left on his mission with my father and Garret to return. At the time, I didn't know what the task they had been sent on by George was. All I knew was that it was important -important enough that Garret had to go along as well. _

"_You children should go to bed," my Aunt Rosalie's voice told us. I craned my neck around to look at the tall woman. Her blue eyes shone from the candle light, shadows flickering across her face and highlighting her strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a white night-dress and she had on a red cloak. "I got worried when you weren't in your room."_

"_But Mother," Eleanor began, frowning, "I want to welcome Daddy home."_

"_Me too! I miss Uncle Terrance," I agreed with my elder cousin. As a child, I remember having loved the man with all of the affection a daughter could have for a father. While I didn't see Rosalie as a mother –that figure was taken by Elise –I did harbor very strong familial love towards her husband. When I was at their house, when my parents were checking on the branches of our company in other nations, Marie and I would always go to the Hunt's manor. Elise would come sometimes as well –if she didn't have work. Elise and Terrance were the first people I had ever harbored love towards._

"_When he comes he will go to see you," Rosalie told us with a nod, and then looked out front, her blue eyes scanning the darkness. "When he comes…"_

"_Will he come home?" Abe now entered the memory. His young body was leaning on the door frame as he rubbed the sleep from his right eye, "Isn't he late? Will he come Mother?" _

"_Of course," Rosalie responded through gritted teeth, setting the candle she carried in her hand down on a table, "He will come."_

"_I thought Elise would come home too," I murmured, feeling dread lodge itself in the pit of my stomach. It was already an entire month since Elise left me and Terrance went on his mission. Exactly a month. Today was January 14. _

_Abe scowled, his brown eyes narrowing, "Elise was never a safe investment."_

"_I loved her," I whispered, "She was like a mother to me. I loved her so much…"_

_Eleanor scowled, "And she left you, exactly a month ago in the middle of the night."_

_I nodded, "Yes. She'll come back. I know she will!" I still had a childish hope and trust in her. Elise was never someone I should have trusted. The mistrust I have in people now is all her fault. All of it is her fault. _

_Abe sighed and came out to join us on the front porch. "Daphne, Esther, and Marie are asleep, Mother."_

"_Thank you Abe," Rosalie responded before putting a protective arm around his shoulders. "You will be prized to Fedyenka."_

"_I don't want to move to Russia," Abe groaned, "Why do I have to?"_

"_You will be trained there, young Abraham," Rosalie responded, her blue eyes softening as she gazed lovingly at her son, "Don't fret. Fedyenka is a good man and you'll find quick companionship with his son, Kirill. Kirill is only a year older than you are."_

"_I know that. I've spoken with him at meetings."_

"_What about me, Mother?" Eleanor asked. "I don't have a mentor yet!"_

"_You will be chosen by one soon," Rosalie assured her daughter. Eleanor wrapped her skinny arms around her mother's middle, "I don't want to leave you and Daddy, Mother!"_

_I remember feeling rolling waves of envy fill my being when I watched the love Rosalie had for her children. I quickly turned away and looked out again, watching the night._

_I felt a warm kiss on the top of my head._

"_You will be apprenticed soon as well, Samantha."_

"_I hope so," I responded, "Then I can be away from my father. But I don't want to in case Elise won't know where to come and find me!"_

_Abe snorted. He had an inherent dislike of Elise. "Don't worry, that _woman_ will know where to look."_

"_Why are you so mean to her Abe?" I snapped, sticking my tongue out at him in anger._

"_She deserves it."_

"_No she doesn't!"_

"_We're Catholic. We don't approve of people like her."_

"_She's not even a people!" _

"_Fine," Abe growled, "Things like her."_

_I, once again, turned away in anger. He's so close-minded! "Everyone else likes her."_

"_They tolerate."_

"_Whatever."_

_Silence fell between us as we watched and waited. Eleanor let out a yawn before leaning into Rosalie. _

"_Go to bed, dearest," Rosalie told Eleanor who sleepily shook her head._

"_I want to wait."_

_Rosalie sighed at her children and me, "Please go to bed."_

"_I don't want to!" the three of us groaned simultaneously. _

_Rosalie scowled, "Please go to bed, children. You need your rest."_

"_No," Eleanor voiced for all of us. Rosalie sighed in agitation, her beautiful features falling with exhaustion._

"_I will wait out here with you," she said, "But right when your father comes, you will go to bed. No protests."_

"_Yes ma'am!" Eleanor said giddily before running to sit on the steps. Abe and I joined her. I purposefully sat with her in between me and Abe. I was still mad at him for being rude about Elise._

_Pounding hooves came from down the driveway, followed by a small cloud of dust. Two horses –one gold and the other red –ran up. There was not a third. My father jumped from his horse before crying out in pain as his leg buckled from underneath him, forcing him to the ground. Garret followed, limping slightly to pick my father up by the arm, supporting him. Garret had soot smeared across his face and blood coated his mission clothes. Rosalie ran out to meet them, her long wavy hair flying behind her. _

"_What happened?" she asked worriedly, then looked around, "Where's Terrance?"_

_Garret frowned, looking away. As did my father, "He… He's… KIA."_

_My mouth dropped and Eleanor let out a strangled cry, burying her face in Abe's night shirt. _

"_What happened?" Rosalie asked again, her voice dark. "Who killed my husband?"_

"_He… He went in for the assassination part after we had gotten the correct information regarding the mission's objective. He was fully prepared. But… they… they…" Garret's voice became choked and a savage cry ripped itself from his throat. _

"_The murderers destroyed him," my father finished, his face looking towards the ground, "They cut him across the chest. We tried to do recon… but… they ended up blowing him up –they even found Blizzard and exterminated the horse as well."_

"_Damned arsonists!" Rosalie cursed, her hands clenching at her sides. "How dare they take him away from me?"_

"_I'm so sorry, Rose," my father's voice was melancholy and soft. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."_

"_I know," Rosalie muttered, reaching out to take my father's hand, "It's ok William. It's not your fault. I… I should have never gotten attached."_

"_Rose, don't say such a thing. The love you allowed yourself to harbor for Terrance… I wish I was capable of such a thing," my father said, his blue eyes meeting hers. They shared a sibling moment._

"_Love your wife, Will."_

"_I cannot. I cannot love," he continued, then stopped, meeting my teary emerald eyes, "I cannot love anyone, for they will surely be taken from me."_

"_Will, listen to yourself! You sound absurd!" Rosalie cried out, her voice thick from tears. "Love is powerful. You must love, William, you must."_

"_I…" he stopped once more, then continued, "I can't. Not now Rose."_

_I could hear the truth in his words, for I had loved Elise and she left and I loved Terrance, and he died. He was murdered. I shouldn't love. Ever. At that moment, I made a vow to myself –never to love again. I wouldn't become attached to anyone. I wouldn't forgive. I wouldn't trust. I wouldn't care when I took the life of another human. I would not flinch when I saw the soul depart from their eyes. At that moment, I knew why my father pushed everyone away. Why should we love him if he would one day die and leave us with only an empty shell? Why would he love us if we are to be killed on a mission?_

_Rosalie sighed, "Let us all go inside and put the children to bed. We shall discuss this in the living room."_

"_That would be wise," Garret spoke up once more –now completely in control of his emotions._

I let out a pained screech, tears flowing down my cheeks. I continued to scream as I bolted up in bed, throwing the covers off and ran out, down the hallways and out the door –as if a savage beast were on my tail. My chest hurt. It felt like I was being ripped apart by a bear. I collapsed onto my knees, the soft grass clinging to my exposed skin. My arms wrapped around my middle as I sobbed, the choking cries making my throat raw and sore. I took in a few shuddering breaths, gasping for air to fill my lungs as the salty tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"Sam?" I felt a warm, enveloping hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Bardroy hovering over me. "Why are you all the way out here?"

I wiped the tears from my face and sniffed a couple of times, "Oh. I'm just… sitting."

"What's wrong, Sam?" he inquired.

"I just had a nightmare," I informed him, tears continuing to fall from my eyes. I hiccupped and wiped my face again.

"Um," Bardroy ran a hand through his blonde hair before sitting down next to me on the grass, "Go ahead and tell me all about it."

The tears fell more freely and I shook my head, taking in gasping breaths. My words would not come out through the thick tightness of my throat. It was as if my vocal chords were frozen in place –it was a most uncomfortable feeling.

"Come on, Sam. You're a soldier," Bardroy said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I nodded, leaning my wet face into the side of his shirt, hiccupping, "Man up, Sam. Man up."

Out of desperation, and without my control, something ungodly slipped from my throat, "I'm a girl!"

Bardroy's continuous back patting stopped and he held me out at arm's distance.

"Well, I'll be damned, how could I not have noticed before? You look exactly like a dame," Bardroy looked me over, "So, why are you doing this anyways?"

"P-Pretending to be a boy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Because my father told me to," I answered truthfully, "I don't want to be sent home in disgrace or he'd probably beat me to death. I'm not the heir so it wouldn't matter if I died."

Bardroy's eyebrows furrowed, "He's not a good person, is he?"

I frowned, hiccupped once more, then said, "I understand why he'd do it, but I can't share that information with you."

"You're not very good at keeping secrets, so I assume you'll tell me one day," Bardroy grinned. And then I realized.

"I just told you I'm a girl."

He nodded in assent to my statement.

"Damn it!"

"I really think you should tell the Master. He's going to find out eventually."

I frowned, rubbing my eyes, "I know that."

_He's going to find out eventually._

"Sam, it's only a matter of time," Bardroy continued, "You can't hide this forever. If you only made it two days and a night before I found out, how long do you think it'll be before the Master becomes aware? He's a smart lad."

"I know that he's intelligent. I'll just have to try a lot harder now."

"Samuel –I mean Samantha," he paused looking for assent that Samantha was actually my real name. I nodded and he finished, "I don't think you should keep this up."

"Bardroy, I have to," I pleaded, "Don't tell Ciel. Please don't tell him."

Bardroy frowned, clearly unhappy with my asking. "You how I feel about lying to the Master."

"It's not lying if he doesn't ask! You won't have to talk about me being a boy in front of him. He won't ask! Please, don't tell the Master Bardroy!" I cut myself off to correct the last statement, "Please don't tell Ciel, Bardroy. Please don't tell him. Don't tell anyone actually. Just keep it between you and me. I don't want to go home."

Bardroy sighed then agreed to my logic, "Alright Sam, I'll do as you ask –as long as the Master doesn't question me. If he asks if you're a girl, I'll tell him you're a girl."

I let out a breath of relief, feeling like a ton of bricks had just fallen from my shoulders. Now I'd have Bardroy as an ally in my father's scheme, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Bardroy said, standing up. He reached out a hand and I took it, standing as well. "Let's go back to bed. And don't run outside anymore. You had Finny scared half to death."

"Is he ok?" I asked, feeling bad for terrifying the boy.

"Yeah, he's fine," Bardroy responded. "He'll be a lot better once he sees that you're safe."

I nodded and followed Bardroy back to the servants' quarters.

"Sam! Are you alright?" Finnian asked, wrapping his arms around my small frame, "I was so worried! You just screamed and then left!"

"I know. I'm fine, Finny. Thanks for caring."

"Of course, Sam."

He yawned and I mimicked the action before I climbed back into my bed and pulled the covers up.

"Goodnight again."

"Night Sam!"

"Night, Samuel."

"Ho, ho, ho."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? I'd love to hear a response! Yes, in the title I meant "Storm" in a literal sense. No, it was not actually raining outside.<strong>

**By the way, "Maman" is French for Mother/Mom/Mommy.**

**Acknowledgements:**

**My beta, VeganVampy.**

**Others go to:**

**Daydreamer-cloudwatcher**

**Mad Zia Magdalena**

**FranketteMoo**

**JellieYumYum.**

**All of my reviewers.**


	10. His Companion, Elise

I rose from sleep at dawn, as is my tradition from childhood, and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw that the other servants were still sleeping –this brought a scowl to my face –but, it is for the best. I reached up and took my cap from my head, shaking out my hair and running my fingers through it. Until I received a brush, this would have to do. It was undeniably tangled, something that happened often. I frowned and stood from my bed, pulling on my boots before standing up. I had been required to wear my day clothing to bed, this caused by the fact that my normal sleeping attire had yet to be delivered and was, per say, quite girlish. But it was comfortable. And I don't have to wear pants when I have it on. I rubbed the skin that no doubt bore a red mark from my hat. It was getting a bit too small, but it'd have to do until a later date when I'd be able to purchase a new one. Sighing, I bowed my head and preformed my morning prayer:

"In the name of our Lord Jesus Christ I will begin this day. I thank you, Lord, for having preserved me during the night. I will do my best to make all I do today pleasing to You and in accordance with Your will. My dear mother Mary, watch over me this day. My Guardian Angel, take care of me. St. Joseph and all you saints of God, pray for me. Amen."

I reached to my neck and took out my saint's pendant. My patron is Saint Sebastian. He is for athletes, archery, and soldiers. I found that he is the most compatible saint for me. His story is very interesting. He was a Roman who converted many souls. However, he was tried to be executed by the Roman emperors for spreading blasphemy against the Roman gods. He was a very valiant man, and I look up to him greatly. I want to be like him, strong and swift-witted. I don't want to be afraid. I want to stand up for what I believe in. And I don't believe in what I have to do here.

I tucked my dark chestnut hair under my cap and settled the brim correctly on my forehead. I quietly stood from my perch on the side of my bed and walked from the room, closing the door softly behind me. The manor was dark, so I don't think that anyone has gotten up yet. Something that piques my curiosity is that Sebastian does not share a room with the rest of the male servants. Back in my household, the head butler would only get a very comfortable bed and slightly more room to store his things –as well as a bigger payment. He still slept in the same room as the other servants. This difference confuses me –he must hold some type of favoritism. Or is it just that my family is weird in our housing arrangements? We are very strange, so that wouldn't be unbelievable.

I wonder when that Arabian man will come to court Marie. _Could he be the one…?_ No, probably not. Marie is very stubborn in her childish beliefs in true love. In her fantasies, she'd probably think that I'll fall in love with Ciel –which will obviously not happen. Even if the boy is pleasing to the eye, it's not like his personality strikes me as worthy of my affections. Now that I think about it, that boy really _is _pleasing to the eye. _Really damned pleasing. _Not that I see anything in him anyways –I'm just thinking like a girl. Because I am one. Isn't that what girls are supposed to think? About how aesthetic males are? If not, then I guess I'm a bad girl. From my dealings with the lower-class boys, I know that males tend to … ahem… _relish_ on feminine charm more than they should. They always found me weird when I didn't take part in the… _adulation._ Sometimes, they would suggest that the reason why I didn't was because I was a girl! Of course, they were right with their suspicions, but it's not like I could tell them that!

Shaking my head, I continued down the hallway, the thick soles of my boots making slight clicking sounds. I should at least try and eat something this morning. I woke up later than usual yesterday –having almost killed Finnian when Sebastian clapped loudly to wake us up –and I didn't get breakfast. Normally what I have is a simple piece of fruit or a slice of bread if I'm lucky. Honestly, I don't know what's available currently, so I guess I should try and find out. As far as I know, Phantomhive doesn't have any orchards like we do back on my estate. I grew up eating healthy –since Elise didn't feed me, I had to find food myself. Sometimes, I would walk through the trees and grab fruit from the branches then wash them in the small brook that ran through our property. It's a very pretty, babbling thing, and it feeds into a larger stream that runs the length of our property. The water is crystal clear and fast moving, polishing the black rocks that line the streambed.

One of my cousins, Lei Zhu very much enjoys picking up the smooth rocks at the bottom and using them for massages. Her current residence is in China, but she and her husband, Ju-Long, and their son, Kang, visit as often as they can. Lei is very pretty, with dark brown eyes and short, feathery brown hair. She has a slight build, but is very good at martial arts. I believe that I will end up being very petite as well, so she's a very large inspiration to me. Even in our family, when strength, speed and intelligence is expected, she's excelled beyond many of the men's limits. I want to be like her. However, I don't believe that I feel any emotional connection other than adulation and my need to emulate her.

My thoughts turned, going back to my home.

It's a beautiful place, with large green plains, and a very rustic feel. My family has been occupying it for some time –ever since the Viking days when we were the Bächström's. When our family helped conquer England when Scandinavia ruled the world, we succeeded in taking all the land we now possess. We basically sit on a large Viking fortune –along with our own business in weaponry. When my ancestors decided to try and "make nice" with the native Anglo's, they took the Middle English name of Brooks, which roughly translated is the same as Bächström. This worked since there is a brook in our territory. As far as I am aware, we have never given up any of our present land, and have divided it up amongst ourselves. The largest landowner is, of course, the head of the family, currently my father, then Rosalie, then Melissa. The Greensvitch's come next, and after them are the other, older persons –like my Great Grandfather Henry and my Grandfather George. They each have a smaller home, more like a large cottage, and 7 acres in their possession. All of the land is equally aesthetic and fertile, something we pride ourselves on.

We also have many animals. While we don't have livestock we can consume, we do have many different types of horses, dogs and a few cats. Felines aren't very popular with most of the members in my family; this is caused by the fact that having a cat doesn't really benefit you in any way. It's not like they'll follow your orders or do what you want.

The rants in my mind kept my attention until I made it into the kitchen. I yawned, stretched and looked around, trying to locate the fruit. I rummaged around, opening cabinet after cabinet after cabinet, only to be greeted with the same stomach dropping displeasure of not finding anything. If I knew where it was, I would have checked the pantry, but this kitchen is styled very differently than my own, and since I obviously don't know where anything is…

I sighed. Maybe I should try to wake up Bardroy. Or just ask him where the pantry is and he could go back to sleep.

Then again, I did wake him up last night with my fit and he'd most likely be very tired today. The sudden appearance of my family must have caused my series of nightmares. That must be the cause. I frowned at the thought of Elise as I bent down and stared at the door of the last cabinet. She'd just left. In our "house" we slept in the same room, yet I didn't see her go. I just thought that she had been going out for a nightly walk –she'd often take those, maybe meet a few people, then come back. But she didn't. She never came back. Not even for my tenth birthday. My face flushed with anger and I slammed the cabinet with a loud:

_Bang!_

Before huffing with pent up frustration, turning around and laying eyes on an irritated Sebastian.

"Samuel, what _are_ you doing?" he asked, putting a hand to his face.

"Looking for something to eat, sir," I answered, bowing my head slightly.

He gave me a pitying look, "Lord Samuel, the pantry is right over here," he gestured to a white door built into the white wall with a white handhold to slide it open. I scowled.

"I couldn't see it," my tone was defensive as I glared at him.

He smirked, "Coming from one with your background, I'm surprised. Is it not in your capability to find and destroy something?"

My face flushed with rage, but I made no comment as I spun on my heel and stalked to the pantry, roughly pulling the door open and surveyed the contents.

"I'd have assumed that you'd know how to search without making a racket loud enough to wake the young Master."

The color drained from my face, "I woke Ciel?"

"Yes," Sebastian's tapping footsteps came nearer to me, "the young Lord sent me to inspect the noise. He was having quite a fit."

"Tell him that I apologize for my rudeness. I let my frustration consume me," I told the crimson eyed man, still looking through the pantry with little vigor after his announcement.

"Of course," Sebastian said, "Is there anything else you'd like me to inform him of?"

Even if Sebastian didn't mean anything by the question –since he couldn't know, it wasn't possible –I still felt my heart skip a beat. Tell Ciel of what? My true gender? My family's ulterior motives? The reason my estate is so large? The reason I was drilled so hard as a child? Maybe it's to tell him of who Elise truly is. Is that what Sebastian means? The question is innocent in itself, to another person it'd just be a loyal servant asking another if the apology they were submitting to their angered Master pleased them and explained their intentions well enough. The tone he said it in, a smirk in his voice, the knowing inflections –it all screamed that he knew all of my deepest and darkest secrets –ones that I refuse to think of now.

He can't know.

But, what if he does?

"No," I answered, my voice wavering slightly, "there is nothing else you need to tell him."

"I shall relay your message, young Samuel," his footsteps tapped evenly away –not missing a beat. After I felt Sebastian's overwhelming presence leave the room, I let out a breath of relief I wasn't even aware I was holding. Looking back to the pantry, I spotted an orange -not what I came for, but it was fine –and reached out a shaking hand to grab it. I felt the soft, yet hard peel against my palm and I started to pick at it, getting off little chunks of the outer skin. After the insides were displayed to where I could eat it, I took out the natural slices and bit into one, relishing in the sweetly sour juices that danced around my tongue. I moaned slightly at the taste, the orange's liquid dribbling down my chin as I ate the slices.

"Samantha?" Bardroy's voice called out to me from the doorway. I looked at him from over my shoulder. He had an eyebrow raised as one of his hands smoothed his blonde bedhead down.

"What is it Bardroy?" I inquired, finishing up the orange and letting the peel fall into the waste bin.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since around dawn," I answered, "What time is it now?"

"7 am. Sebastian woke all of us up so we can get everything ready for the Master. Finnian, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin should be in here soon."

"How do you get ready so fast?" I questioned. I've never met anyone outside of my family that has the ability of being quickly assembled for the day.

"Well, I was a soldier. We had to be up and ready to fight at a moment's notice. It's a tough life, but I'm better off because of it."

A yawn came from the edge of the room and a very sleepy, blurry eyed Finnian plopped down at the servants' table. "Morning everyone."

"Good morning, Finny," I greeted, smiling at him as I pat his head. His hair was undeniably soft, and I rustled it some more, finding myself attracted to its sleekness.

"Chin up, lad," Bardroy commanded, removing my hand from Finnian's blonde locks. "We've got work to do."

"But I'm so tired Bardroy!" he protested in a tired tone.

"Sam, go and get Finny something to eat. That should give him an energy boost," Bardroy demanded.

I nodded, and scampered off to the pantry once more, responding, "Aye, Captain!" I could just imagine Bardroy shaking his head at my early morning antics as he brewed tea –most likely for Ciel. I glanced into the pantry's dark corners and pulled out another orange. I lengthened my stride, walking at a swift pace towards Finny. I laid the fruit down before him. He lifted his head up to where his wasn't facing the table and his cheek rested on his arm. He opened his mouth wide.

"Sorry 'bout him," Bardroy said, "Finnian can be pain in the mornings."

I just shrugged and rolled the orange closer to him.

"Ah," Finnian opened his mouth even farther, "I'm tired, can you feed me Sammy?"

Sighing, I sat down next to him and he maneuvered his body to where he was comfortably facing me with his head still on the table, his mouth still gaping open.

"You know Sammy," he began, "from this angle you look exactly like a girl."

Bardroy spit out his glass of water and my eyes widened, "What…? No way, Finnian!"

"I'm just saying. You'd make a really pretty girl, Sam!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about! Ludicrousness! Ridiculousness! You're spewing such nonsense in the early morning hours!" I laughed nervously, ripping off the peel with new vigor. Finnian just shrugged, making his head bob.

"I'm just saying. I know you're not a girl, Sam. You'd have told me and Bardroy!"

"Y-Yeah…" I muttered, taking off a slice.

"Ah," after he made this sound, I put the slice in his mouth and he chewed, "That's really good Sam! Ah…!"

And so it continued until the entire piece of fruit was gone. I grabbed a cloth and wiped the juice from his mouth.

"Thank you Sam," he said nicely, "I feel a lot better now!"

"No problem!" I replied, standing up, "Well, I better go and see to Ciel. I was hired to be his companion after all."

"Hey Sam," Bardroy called, "What else were you hired for?"

"To be his physical instructor and friend," I responded, already heading out the door. I walked with swift-footed grace to the dining room to help Mey-Rin set up. I can't help but feel a slight loathing for the woman. I don't understand why, but I do. Maybe it's because she's allowed to bear her women's weeds?

I swung open the door and stepped inside.

"Oh!" Mey-Rin began, "Samuel, what are you doing in here?"

I shrugged, nonchalant as I turned on an aloof manner, "I just came to see if you needed any help. Isn't that what servants are supposed to do?"

"Bardroy and Finny don't help me with the women's work; why are you?" she inquired in a thick Cockney accent as I began setting up Ciel's dining requirements.

"I am but a boy, yet, having a twin sister makes me well versed in women's work as you so call it."

"Well, I guess that makes partial sense…"

I shrugged once more, continuing an indifferent air as I folded the napkin into a crisp rectangle, the flowering pattern facing upwards. Mey-Rin looked over my shoulder then continued wiping down the table. My family had left the dining room in some disarray.

"I'm also helping due to the fact that my relatives caused this disastrous environment."

"That makes sense," she said again, most likely mentally questioning me. I think I'm doing pretty well actually. Yet…

_He'll find out one day…_

I know that the fact is true, but deep down, I refuse to believe it. Ciel can't find out, he can't know that I'm a girl. If he does then I'll be sent home and be subjected to the explosive wrath of my father who –while he's better –has taken up drinking again ever since Terrance was murdered by the people they were trying to assassinate or save, or whatever they were doing that dark night. The door opened and Bardroy, followed by Finnian and Tanaka walked into the dining room. I followed their example and lined up in between Finnian and Bard. Just then, Sebastian opened the door, followed by a cold Ciel. Ciel then sat down and started to eat the food that Bardroy heaped onto his plate –consisting of a scone, two eggs, and a strip of meat as well as Earl Grey tea. Ciel took a bite and I inwardly cringed. I know he's not a Catholic… but he still said no prayer over his food whatsoever. While I may be hypocritical in that aspect since I normally forget to bless the food, I still get angry when others don't.

Ciel wiped his mouth and fixed his blue gaze on me.

"Samuel," he began, "I would appreciate it if you'd organize my office. Set it up properly for my arrival. Sebastian will accompany you to be sure you're doing your job correctly."

I nodded, inwardly cringing, "Yes sir."

I left my place beside Finnian and then headed out of the dining room, my earlier encounter with Sebastian weighing heavily on my mind. Sebastian followed me close behind and I subconsciously crossed my arms behind my back, walking slightly faster as my heart fluttered inside of my chest due to nervous anticipation. The muscles in my legs trembled, jittered as I felt the need to run away, flee from the man behind me. He made my chest constrict and my breath come harder from my lungs. Everything about him, down to the way he walked and held himself –his perfect face –all screamed that he wasn't normal.

"So," I started, trying to ease the anxiety I felt, "what exactly does Ciel need me to do? How should I begin to organize?"

"Alphabetize his work papers," Sebastian drew even with me and looked down at me through crimson orbs, "Then set them in stacks based on subject. Afterwards, put them together in order of importance –older dates trump the newer documents."

"I see," I said, "Sebastian, how long have you been hired under Ciel?"

"I have been with the young Master for two years," he sent me a look, "Lady Samantha."

I stopped dead in my tracks, my instincts telling me to flee and get out of here as fast as I could. My breath froze in my lungs and my heart slammed into my ribcage, as if it was an untamed beast trying to break free of the restrictions. I could feel the throbbing in my head as my heartbeat sped up, pushing blood faster through my body, "W-What?"

"You heard exactly what I said, my Lady."

"W-What are you talking about?" I stuttered, "I'm not a dame! I'm a boy –I'm a bright young lad!"

"Samantha, why are you lying when you know that it's pointless to do so?" Sebastian turned to face me, backing me up against a wall. I shrunk back in fear, my lungs heaving to pull in oxygen that wouldn't come. A small whimper left me.

"I-I-I… I'm not lying!" I protested, my voice rising in pitch to its original, female form despite myself. Sebastian's white gloved hand placed itself underneath my chin and he pulled my head up to face him. He frowned.

"Such a stubborn girl…" he sighed, "Your efforts are futile, Miss Brooks."

My bottom lip trembled, it's all over now, "How did you know?"

He leaned down, an intimidating smile on his face as he brought himself down to meet my eyes directly, "Haven't you figured it out? I know everything."

_Oh, my dearest Samantha! I know everything, love~!_

"Y-You really could make a replacement Elise…" my breath hitched in my throat.

"Elise?"

"Yes," I answered, slightly confused. He was so similar to her, yet so different, "Elise Hathaway."

Sebastian's face remained impassive as he let me go and began to turn away, "Come Lady Samantha, let us not dally."

I nodded dumbly and stumbled after him on wobbly legs, head spinning. He knew. He knew. He knows who I am.

"Does Ciel know?" I called out. Sebastian turned his head slightly.

"No," the man told me, "He is unaware."

"W-Will you tell him…?"

"Not unless he commands me," Sebastian remarked, "I find the progress very interesting and will enjoy watching how it plays out."

"So… you don't care?"

"I care greatly for the Master."

"I thought you'd have told him straight away," I said, "I assumed you lived to serve him."

"Ah, Samantha," Sebastian paused, "My bond with the young Lord is something your mind will never be able to comprehend. I feel no love for the child, I only desire something he possesses –my ultimate payment. I will do anything to do receive it –I will help him reach his goal."

"What? Why?"

"I'm just one hell of a butler," he smirked at me, opening the door of Ciel's study. I walked in, only to stop, my heart once more slamming into my ribs. There, standing before me was a woman, tall and lithe, like a cat. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with black lace over the skirt and her long dark hair cascaded down her back. She turned her upper body in a way that no human woman –or man for that matter –ever could and smiled. My eyes met hers –a stunning and inhuman magenta.

One word escaped the confines of my lips.

"Elise…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the next chapter! I hope that you've enjoyed it and will tell me how you felt whether you were disappointed, amazed, astounded, sad, mad, anything! Heck, tell me about what you gotwant for your birthday! I'm all ears! **

**A few things I want to point out. **

**For those of you who've been wondering why Sebastian hasn't known/done anything about Sam being a girl, you've got your answer. It's for his own amusement. Sebastian strikes me as the type of guy -if you can call him that -which relishes in making Ciel's life a living hell. Naturally, YMMV on that. So, that's the reason I'm having in my story. Also, yes, Finnian noticed that -GASP!- Sam looks like a girl! Now, for him to notice, he had to look at her from below, he noticed her small shoulders, thin neck, and rounded softly angled face, as compared to the more boxish build of a male. Also, she has her bangs parted to where they cover up the more -ahem- feminine aspects of the female eye, so, when Finnian looked up at her, he saw the long, thick eyelashes and rounded shape. Also, when she was feeding him, he noticed how her hands weren't big like a male's, but dainty like a female's. I think that Finnian is actually smart, but he's also a ditz, so the ditzy part outweighs the smartness that he retains. So, basically, he noticed how female she was then in his mind was like:  
>"Wow! Sam sure looks like a girl! Oh well~!" and went on his merry way. <strong>

**So, yes, Sebastian knew already, Bardroy now knows, and Finnian is going to come across the realization later, as is made obvious by this chapter. **


	11. His Companion, Demonic

My heart stopped and then began to pound hard, almost jumping from my bound chest. My chin trembled as I stared into her pink –technically light magenta –eyes. She didn't blink and slowly turned her hips to match the placement of her torso and she advanced, coming closer to me. My breath quickened and I felt caged, as if I were about to be savagely ripped apart by a monster. Her pale hand –hidden under a black glove –reached up to my face and she placed it on my cheek. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Sammy," she crooned, bringing my into a slow hug –as if sensing my discomfort, something she'd be able to do anyways. Her arms wrapped around me, causing me to go stiff. She seemed to purr in the back of her throat.

"Elise?"

"Yes, my darling," she said softly, "I'm back."

As she said that, I was terribly reminded of how she'd left me, unattended and unloved when I was only nine and a raging fire lit in my belly. I pushed her away. I know that she let me do it –if she hadn't, I would have only hurt myself.

"You left me!" my voice shook with quiet anger, "You left me all alone with my father and no comfort! How could you?"

No pity or sadness came into her catlike eyes. Elise stared at me blankly and then calmly stated, "I had things I needed to take care of. You weren't part of it, therefore you were left out. You cannot be the center of everything, Sam. I thought I'd taught you that."

"You did," I irately said, narrowing my green eyes at her. Elise sighed –most likely in the deep annoyance she usually has of my incomprehension of whatever double-meaning her words always hold. "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer, a cold voice cut in, "Isn't that what I'm supposed to be asking?"

I spun around on my heel, wide green eyes meeting Ciel's narrowed blue ones. "Ciel, it's-"

He walked into his office, lethality in his step as if he was challenging her. An almost inaudible, animalistic growl burned its way through Elise as she tensed; her true nature began to get the best of her. Due to the fact that she was closer related to wolves than humans, it had always been hard for her to control her violent, predatory instincts. I glanced at her warily from the corner of my eye and voluntarily stepped in between Elise and Ciel.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking a step forward. While this was out of protocol, I'm sure even Garret would forgive him. Who wouldn't be hostile if someone barged into their home, without them knowing, and then took up casual conversation with a mere serving boy…girl…thing.

How superb. I'm a _thing. _

I could see Elise's "What an idiot" face in my mind. I am sure that she is making this at Ciel. Eyes staring blankly, perfect black eyebrows raised, lips drawn into a frown. It's a look I know well.

"My name," she began, a snarl in her dark voice, "is Elise Hathaway."

"Why are you on my estate?" Ciel demanded, arms crossed over his chest in a defending stance.

She laughed shrilly, a howling sort of thing, before wrapping a thin, strong arm around me and pulling me to her, "To visit my dearest Sammy of course!"

"How do you know him? What gives you the right to barge into my home?"

"I was his nurse and governess when he was a child. He's like my son, so when I found out that Lord Brooks had sold him into practical slavery, I couldn't bear to have him not be able to see me once more!"

A knot of anger, disgust, and melancholy lodged itself in the pit of my stomach, making my throat close up.

Lies.

Of course she could bear it.

She left me all alone.

I hate her.

Ciel repeated himself. "What gives you the right to barge into my home unannounced? Sebastian, why did you not stop this woman at the door?"

Before Sebastian could respond, Elise laughed shrilly, a hand on her mouth. "My dearest, idiotic Lord Phantomhive, I didn't come through the door."

"What?" Ciel looked taken aback. He looked at Sebastian through the corner of his eye. Sebastian's face was a mixture of shock, anger, and confusion.

"I came through the window," she said, as if this was obvious.

"This is the highest story in my manor," he tells her, looking as if he feared for her sanity –as well as mine. Suddenly, his eye goes wide, and he snaps his head around to look at Sebastian. The two have a short, silent conversation with their eyes before Sebastian nods. Ciel turns back to Elise and then looks at me.

"Samuel, I believe that you should come over here."

"Why?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side. "Elise raised me. I have no reason to fear her." I can tell by his look and the way his eyes harden, that he knows what Elise is. I'm sure that he will confront me about it once she leaves. I sigh and share a look with Elise, who I know knows Ciel's correct suspicion. She has a look of indifference on her face as she holds an aloof body posture. I shift my body to the side so that I can look at all three of them. It's a natural thing that I do, observing. It's a necessity in my family's true line of work.

"Samuel," Ciel said with a commanding tone. "Come here now."

"No way," I retorted, not wanting to give in to authority.

Elise gasped, a hand over her mouth as she exclaims: "Oh Sammy! You missed me!"

With fury lodging in the pit of my belly, my fists clenched and my shoulders rose protectively around my neck as I snapped: "I did not!"

Elise chuckled sinisterly and wrapped her arms around my torso, putting her face next to my neck. I struggled in her grasp. "Since my dearest Sammy missed me so much, I might just have to stay."

"No way in hell!" I barked, trying to slither out of her grip. She lets me go and I spin around, watching her put a finger to her mouth. Even with the actions and words she is putting out, Elise lacks any emotion in her eyes. The magenta hues are flat and lifeless, much like herself.

"You're no fun, Sammy. Such a dreadful boy. I was only joking," she turned around and then fixed her gaze on Sebastian. "Hello, hello, sir, how are you?"

Sebastian fixed a wary red gaze on her as she approached him, like a predator stalking its prey. "Hello ma'am. I do not believe we have met."

A sardonic smile came across her face in response to his polite one. "Oh really, now, Sebastian, don't play."

"You are mistaken."

"I am not," she laughed, "I am most certainly not. I would have thought that you could never forget me, Sebastian –or should I call you Sebby? Sebby-poo? –It's a nice name, that the boy has given you I must say. Much better than your last one. What was it, Balthazar, or something to that extreme? It was increasingly difficult to find a pet name for that one. What did I settle on again? Baltha-kins?"

"You must have me mistaken with someone else," he told her, "I have always been Sebastian."

She gave him a look, the same one that she gave Ciel earlier, and said: "I am not mistaken, Sebastian…" she turned to me and whispered: "What's his last name now?" I shrugged and she turned back around to face Sebastian. "Whatever your new last name is. You know this as well? Who are you trying to spare, your cute master or my cute son?"

"I am not your son," I lashed out even though she had been more of a mother to me than my biological one had.

"I am not cute," Ciel denied at the exact same time as me. Together, we turned our heads around and glared at each other. _He makes me so mad!_

"Elise," Sebastian said with irritation and Elise made a triumphant face at him.

"Ha! You do remember me! I knew it was only a matter of time!" she went to his side and started slapping him on the back, causing the man to lurch forward from the impact of her strikes. I could practically see the hairs on his head stand on end. Elise laughed heartily, the unused hand steadfast against her hip.

"Wha…?" the syllable was out of Ciel's mouth as he watched with confusion the occurring event. I was surprised as well. Normally, a man would be broken in two at this point. Sebastian has to be a demon as well, otherwise he'd be dead. But that's ridiculous though, since if he was then he wouldn't be working for a brat like Ciel. If Elise had taught me anything about her species, it's that demons are prideful creature.

"Sebastian," Ciel continued, breaking out of his stunned silence, "how do you know this woman?"

Sebastian sighed, but before he could answer, Elise cut in: "Sebby and I have known each other for a long time. One might say that we're lovers-"

"We are not lovers Elise," Sebastian cut her off. Turning to Ciel, he went on: "I will explain this all to you later Ciel."

"Elise, will you tell me?" I questioned her. She let out a yipping laugh.

"Of course not. That is my affair, not yours. I thought I taught you not to put your nose into another person's business, Sam. Did I not drive that lesson hard enough into you?"

I shivered as memories –disgusting memories –funneled into my mind. "Yes, you did."

She nodded. "Good. Fantastic. If I hadn't, I might have to take you with me and remind you. Have you forgotten my lessons in my absence?"

"No, I haven't," I responded bitterly. "How could I forget any of those_ marvelous _lessons."

Elise smiled, but again, her eyes showed her heartlessness. She turned back to Ciel and Sebastian. "Now, I must be taking me leave, please, don't hurt Sam in my absence. I have my sights set on her soul, you see. I've been molding it and shaping it to perfection. Thank you!"

I sighed. Since when did I say I was going to let her take me soul? I can't remember that. Elise waved, smirked, then opened Ciel's window and jumped out. I was unworried. Ciel walked calmly to the window and looked out.

"She's gone."

I nodded and with bitterness, said: "Yeah, well, she tends to do that."

Heaving a sigh, Ciel turned to me. "Samuel, sit down. We have things that we need to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, late chapter is extremely short and late. I apologize for my tardiness. I have been having major writer's block, but fear not. I am finally in a Kuroshitsuji mood since I finished the chapters of the manga on my manga app. I have to say that I am in love with the manga -so much better than the anime -and have decided to fit my story into the manga plot, not the anime one. Which works, because I already have ideas filtering through my brain. Anyways, this chapter was not edited by my beta -again I apologize -and I hope that you all enjoyed it -even though it was so short. <strong>

**Please review. They motivate me to update more. **


End file.
